Impossible
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Dying and being reincarnated into the world of twilight was unexpected. Regina has to deal with vampires, werewolves, and a brainwashed cousin. All the while trying to come to terms with her not so pleasant introduction into this new life, when will this nightmare end? Let's find out shall we? Voluri Kings x Oc x Jasper, Bella x witch twins.
1. Life was hell

**Takes place after Edward dumped Bella in the woods.**

 **Summary: Dying and being reincarnated into the world of twilight was unexpected. Regina has to deal with vampires, werewolves, and a brainwashed cousin. All the while trying to come to terms with her not so pleasant introduction into this new life, when will this nightmare end? Let's find out shall we? Voluri Kings x Oc**

 **Disclaimer: Wish I owned twilight but I don't.**

Life was hell. Bella sat in her room all day brooding like a fucking child all the while Regina and Charlie barely got any sleep. Speaking of lack of sleep a scream ripped through the night making a groggily 19 year old girl snap up in bed and stumble her way to the source. Waving of Charlie who stood at his bedroom door ready to do the same as she was doing Regina shook her head at him when he shot her that look.

"I've got it you have work tomorrow." Charlie signed but still shot her that look. "Be nice." Regina snorted and shook her head. "Sometimes tough love's the best love." Charlie seemed nervous at that but still stumbled his way to bed. He was slowly letting Regina take over the Bella situation after months of exhaustion and she honestly couldn't blame the man.

Opening her cousins door Regina walked over to the rocking chair and sat staring at her cousin who blankly looked off into nothing. "What was your nightmare about." Bella flinched and scolded at her. "It's none of your business." Regina sighed and messaged her temples.

"look sweetheart you don't like me I get that but you're keeping Charlie and I up all night and it's getting fucking old. Your dumbass boyfriend left you get fucking over it. Charlie has work in the morning, I have work in the morning, you have school sitting in bed all day isn't going to help you get over this." Bella turned away from her at that. "You don't understand without him i'm nothing."

Regina visibly held in her anger and stood. "Your a strong independent 21st century woman you don't need some asshole that left you alone in the woods to die. We are so worried about you Bella please just. Just try little cousin." Bella scolded before flash Regina a nasty glare. "Without him i'm nothing! You don't understand! They were perfect i was so close to having Edward forever! Don't talk about things you know nothing about Regina especially not someone like you."

Regina almost flinched at the volume key word being almost. "Hopefully i never meet Aro or were so screwed." Regina just shook her head at the girl easily shrugging off her venomous words, she'd learn to just ignore her cousins word they had gradually been getting more nasty and Regina blamed that completely on the Cullen's influence. Leaving the room she walked to her room and passed out in bed.

Time skip

 _"I totally jinxed myself didn't i?"_ Regina thought sitting in Alice Cullen's car flying through the streets of Volterra, Italy. She didn't even know how the Cullen's girl was able to convince her to come. She refused to come she remembered that she did, staring into Alice's eyes however for some reason she just had to do what the vampire said. Realization made her eyes darken and she glared at the back of the pixies head.

 _"The bitch dazzled me."_ white hot rage flooded Regina's system, she held it back knowing full well she wouldn't be able to take on a vampire even one as weak as Alice Cullen's. Scold now permanently set on her face she gave the vampire girl the stink eye until she shoved Bella and herself out the car.

Rolling her eyes Regina followed her frantically running cousin at a normal pace contemplating just getting lost in the crowd until time to go.

Regina almost snarled at Alice when she appeared from nowhere and forcefully dragged her to the place Edward and Bella stood making up. "Well isn't that fucking fantastic." she mumbled sarcastically as Edward and Bella shot her dark glares. "What's this another human?" Jane asked obvious disappointment in her voice.

"She doesn't know about us." Alice said confidently. "She's just someone the kings would love to meet." the enthusiastic tone didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "Very well bring the human." the girl inside the cloak aka Jane shrugged confidently walking away knowing they would follow her.

Rehashing the song that never ends in her mind she almost smirked when Edward flinched. Of course that was just the first layer of her thoughts behind that layer she was plotting on what to do and how to get out of Volterra alive.

" _Aros so gonna kill me after he looks into my mind. Being slaughtered by the smexious men in the vampire world doesn't sound like such a bad way to go, maybe Caius will snarl in my general direction. Gods in such a fangirl sometimes. I wonder if the Cullen's will get the death sentence after this. They do pose a threat in the future. I wonder sometimes how much Aro really want their gifts I wonder if he knows that he doesn't necessarily need their bodies attached to their heads for him to use their gifts?"_

Her hatred for the Cullen's coven wasn't completely unjust. In her mind they were spoiled rich kids that throw hissy fits to get their way. She had honestly liked them before she died and come to this world she liked Bella to. She loved reading Bella fanfiction but being around them, seeing how they really are ruined her vision on the perfect coven. The Vail had been lifted from over her eyes to put it bluntly.

She still loved Bella and the way the girl acted had changed completely after meeting the coven. She had began to think that not killing humans and sticking to the animal diet had shrunk their vampire brains or something. " _They seemed pretty awesome in the books and movies but after being around the real thing behind the scenes as one would say completely ruined their awesomeness."_

"Ahh sister i see you left for one and came back with two and two halves such a clever girl." Regina snapped out of her mosing and blinked a few times not even realizing they were already in the throne room. The song that never ends ended and was replaced by ac/dc. Glancing at Edward she almost smirked while he rubbed his temples and sent her a death glare. Giving him an innocent look the bronze haired emo seemed to shake his head at her probably questioning why she thought of such nonsense.

Regina stood behind Alice strategically when the three kings attention was drawn their way. "Bella is alive." Aro clapped his hands together and gracefully strolled their way. He practically yanked Edwards hand from Bellas and Regina almost laughed at her cousin's devastated look. That is however before Aro went stiff while holding Edward hand and she noticed from the corner of her eye how Marcus sat up a little straighter instead of his slumped down position.

"Brother." He mumbled and Aro released Edward's hand a mix of emotions in his eyes. Edward didn't seeming to notice. "Aro can read everything with a single touch." He explained to Bella then spoke harshly. "Now you know everything so get on with it."

Aro opened his mouth then closed it, shook his head before focusing his burning gaze on Alice. Regina stiffened trying to hide behind the pixie harder. "Please do move Mrs. Cullen's." Aro mumbled and Regina froze when her shield disappeared from sight.

"Well shit." she mumbled under her breath. Not noticing how caius and Marcus froze much how Aro had done seconds ago. "Mia cara, ti abbiamo trovato." Aro mumbled reaching for her face and stopping inches from touching her. (My dear, we have found you.)

Regina tried her best not to flinch she really did but when she saw his hand heading towards her face she couldn't not flinch, it was fucking Aro for goddess sake. He seemed to retract his hand as though he had been burned when she flinched. Sucked in a breath he didn't need and promptly spun on his heels towards his brothers who were staring her down in frozen wonderment.

"Marcus." Aro asked with an eyebrow raised and curiosity shining in his eyes. "It's what I believe?" Nodding Marcus held out his hand still staring at Regina intently. Aro disappeared then reappeared in front of Marcus taking his hand with enthusiasm. "Yes brother the bond is simply spectacular." Aro seemed to agree to Marcus unspoken words.

Caius dark voice seemed to stiffened the very air. "Brother the law breakers?" he seemed to be the last to snap out of his trans. He tipped his head slightly towards Bella and the two Cullen's thankfully he didn't seem to gesture towards her. "We deal with business matter first, personal matters can wait until after the trail when they are no longer present." Aro pouted at him but sighed and nodded nonetheless.

"Yes unfortunately you're quite right personal business should not be discussed in front of outside covens." He stared intently at Caius before a sly smile slipped across his face. "However the personal matters do interfere with the issue at hand." Caius seemed to narrow his eyes and watched Aro stalk unfortunately towards Regina who at the moment contemplated making a run for it. Fortunately for her he stood in front of her then spun towards the others in the room. Regina didn't dare speak or move not wanting the powerful kings attention back on her person.

"You're quite a soul reader yourself young Edward. However you can't read Bella i wonder would you do me the honor?" He asked extending his hand towards Bela and Regina rose an eyebrow he had completely picked up where had left of as though nothing had happened. Bella glanced at Edward as if asking for permission and Regina had to keep herself from scoffing. Glancing at the corner of her eye towards the blonde hair king a small smile twitched on her face when she saw he agreed with her thoughts.

Of course it didn't work on bella at all and aro look curious a frown mirroring his face when he turned away from her. "Excellent i see nothing." The Volturi seemed honestly surprised by this though they hid it well. "I wonder does your ability elude use all, Jane." Regina accidentally let a giggle escaped when Edward screeched then did that weird pose he did in the movie.

Bella apparently didn't hear it but obviously the vampires heard it and now she had every vampire in the rooms attention. Aro rose an eyebrow at her a small twinkle in his eye. Caius look please and Marcus also stared at her with an odd expression on his face. They were snapped out of it when Bella started to screech for them to "please stop! Hurt me!"

Regina felt like strangling her cousin but refrained when Arospoke. "Jane." she broke her concentration and looked at Aro in obvious respect. "Master." Aro nodded at Bella who at some point got held back by Alec. "Go ahead my dear." Jane nodded and mumbled pain while staring at an awkward Bella. The small smile on Jane's face slowly lowered into a frown and her concentration was broken by Aro clapping his hands giddily. "Magnifico. What to do with you now." Aro looked excited until of course Marcus and Caius butted in.

"You know what you will do Aro." Marcus began. "She's a liability." Caius finalized. Aro's giddy smile melted into a frown before it brightened and he turned towards Regina. "Ahh but she's related to our dear one here."

Regina stiffened slightly. "From Dear Edwards memories she knows nothing of our kind and yet she had been silent this whole time." He presented his hand and gave her a beautiful smile. "What say you Cara mia, care to share your thoughts?" Regina's eye twitched mainly because the other two kings were practically sitting on the edge of their seats now looking a bit to excited.

" _Welp i'm going to die now might as well go out in style."_ She shrugged and placed her hand in aros. Though instead of hunching over her hand he bring it to his mouth and kissed it.

What normally takes seconds took Aro a full minute to receive all her thoughts. A dark gleam entered his eye's and his mouth pulled back into a dark snarl. The room seemed to stiffen once again and Regina didn't know why but instead of simply running away she reached out her unoccupied hand and cupped Aros cheek a sad smile pulling onto her lips.

"I'm aware it isn't the prettiest life but it's mine." she didn't know why but for some reason she needed to reassure him. To her surprised he immediately relaxed while Regina had an internal war on what the fuck was happening. " _Why the fuck am i reassuring him what the fuck is wrong with me? I swear this is so fucking terrifying they're going to kill me now shit shit shit. He's still holding my hand."_

Much to her relief after she came to this realization Aro let her panic and snatch her hand away quickly. She gave Aro a narrowed eyed look as he chuckled at her. "You won't be dieing cara mia your cousin on the other hand." Aro snapped his gaze to bella and glared darkly at her making Bella's eyes widen with shock. "Cara mia why don't you go get better acquainted with Caius?" Regina grumbled but walked over to the blonde haired king nonetheless. One does not refuse when Aro tells them to do something they simply obey and hope his attention stays on someone else.

As soon as she was within grabbing distance she find herself settled onto the blond man's lap as he sighed a content sigh much to her mortification. She stiffened at first but slowly relaxed as he drew small circles on her hand and let his head rest on her shoulder. Neither of them spoke but they did watch in fascination as aro turned to Edward and Alice bluntly.

"Regina has quite the strategic mind. In her mind i found an alternative to what's happening." Alice suddenly released a gasp of shock and Edward snarled while trying to run at Aro only to find himself on the ground by Felix. "You have two years to change the girl. Should she not be changed by the end of the years then your coven as well as the girl will be claimed by the law. You may leave the castle as soon as the sun is down. The Volturi will be watching and do remind my old friend Carlisle the volturi don't give second chances " he waved his hand as if to say dismissed.

Bella bravely stepped forward. "What about Regina?" She sounded concerned Regina didn't doubt that she was Bella had always been a worry watt. Caius's arms tightened around her not enough to hurt but enough to get the point that she wasn't going anywhere across to anyone that looked their way. Aro scoffed at her. "That is none of your concern." Bella seemed to panic. "She's my cousin i won't leave her here." Bella stomped her foot and Regina was slightly reminded of their old fights when they were children. "Seriously just leave why you have the chance." Regina mumbled and bella obviously heard.

"Idiot ." Bella hissed turning to Regina and pointing at her startling everyone in the room. "You're coming back with me what would charlie say? I can't leave you behind! Stop trying to be so stubborn they're not like the Cullens they will eat you!" Regina truly believed that Bella had forgotten she was in a room full of vampires at that moment. Only an idiot wouldn't understand the situation. It was pretty obvious to her that she was mated to the kings with the way they acted only an idiot wouldn't know that.

"Alec." Aro mumbled, Regina watched with an eyebrow rose as Bella was picked up by the throat and forced to kneel in front of herself and Caius. "Apologize to your queen." Alec hissed fiercely in her ear while Aro took a seat in his throne. " Q-queen?" Edward screeched much more fiercely and Felix Made it seem like the vampire was doing nothing as he boredly held Edward in place. "Yes your queen, you insulted her apologize before I go against Aro's wishes to let you live." Caius snarled and Bella shivered while Regina contemplated what all this meant for her.

Bella began shaking. "I'm sorry Regina please, please forgive me." Everyone in the room looked toward Regina who stared down at her cousin silently. "You're forgiven. Don't let such a thing happen again." She resigned herself to the role she was to play easily. She would be dead soon anyway so there really wasn't any reason not to.

The Cullens seemed relieved as Bella was chunked to Alice who caught her with a small flinch. They left the room quickly. Once they were no longer within the room caius stood with Regina in his arms only to disappear from sight aro and marcus following behind him quickly after giving demetri a quick. "Should anyone disturb us they will be met with death."

 **So what did you think? Should i continue this story let me know. Also i know there is a lot of bella being a bitch but i like her and i'm going to have the cullens dazzling her and some characters are slightly out of character but i tried to keep them as close to character as possible with giving them a touch of evil or a touch of care. How do you guys think i did? I imagined Alexandra Anna Daddario as Regina if you don't know her just google her she's gorgeous. Also who should our dear bella end up with? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	2. Life was strange

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any other references I make. Don't have any money it wouldn't even be worth suing me. Plus i like twilight enough to write about it so please don't take my fanfiction down i love it.**

Life was strange. One minute Regina is terrified to meet the volturi and the next she's sitting comfortably in an office sipping tea from a teacup of pure elegance. All the while three powerful vampires kings in their own right fiddled nervously briefly it reminding her of human teenagers fiddling about when speaking with their crushes. Shaking off these thoughts Regina shot them a pleasant smile settin down her tea cup deciding to break the nervous silence that had pledged the room. "Am I your mate?" She was hoping they would confirm or deny her hypothesis she really needed to get this bit of information out of the way so she could determine whether or not death was quickly in her future.

Caius seemed to stiffen however. "I thought the boy told you nothing of our kind who has broken the law?" He glared at Aro who shot caius an innocent smile that made the warrior scold. "No one broke the laws in regard to our mate." Aro seemed to sparkle only to stiffen and looked at Regina for permission to tell them. "By all means go ahead it saves me the trouble." Aro once again began sparkling with absolutely maddening almost glee. His glee however didn't seem to be in Caius's realm of acceptance as he scoffed at Aro starting a whole new argument. Regina chanced a glance at her quiet mate both Aro and Caius confirming this bit of information with their actions.

Marcus silently sat studying the mating bond intently. Well that is until he noticed the curious gaze his mate was sending him. "What is it cara mia?" His voice seemed to snap Caius and Aro out of there small argument. "Your studying something the look upon your face gives this away what are you studying if I might inquire?" she hadn't normally been this well spoken in some time however when people did certain things she found herself mimicking them in this case it was his term of speech.

The curiosity on her face however had a different effect on her mates as Caius and Aros eyes darken slightly. "She's breathtaking." Caius mumbled to his brother who nodded in agreement watching her converse with Marcus silently. "I'm watching our bond grow, it's magnifico." Marcus mumbled looking back at their bond before drawing his eyes to the woman it was attached to.

"I never believed I would be blessed with a mate once again." He mumbled with a slightly lost tone making Regina stiffen and lean forward slightly, the more primal part of herself was close to a panic like state at his tone. It worried her. "I find it bewildering and a part of me doesn't know what to do." he seemed to finally admit reluctantly but it was the truth Marcus had been depressed for centuries and to suddenly have the voids he's felt for so long gone...was strange in a way.

Regina nodded in understanding a strained smile working is way across her lips. She didn't like that he was lost in anyway shape or form it made her weary. "It's understandable just take your time and adjust to the feeling no need to rush of emotions." a small smile seemed to find its way to the ancients lips before he nodded. "I would like that cara mia." Caius getting impatient snapped his head towards aro. "Well get on with it then, how does she know about vampires to such a degree?"

Aro chuckled. "She's read about us in a past life." this seemed to draw Marcus attention as Caius scoffled. "Now brother before you interrupt let Aro continue." Marcus chuckled. Caius looked surprised but nodded and refocused his attention back on Aro.

"Grazie Marcus." Aro mumbled before beginning. "Well as strange and far fetch it is Regina use to read books from an author known as S. Meyer. The story was based off the relationship between young Isabella and Edward. Regina read these often and even read." his eyes darkened to an almost black and he purred. " _Fanfictions_ about the story. As you know we are mentioned in the story because we are the unofficial rulers of the vampire world." Regina twitched when he mentioned fanfictions but otherwise showed no outward emotion on the subject.

Caius look disgusted by the notion. "There is a story on the human and imbeciles 'love' ? Who would like such a thing" Caius looked absolutely appalled by the mere thought and Regina actually blushed remembering she had enjoyed the books. "They're painted in a different light in the books." she mumbled squirming slightly when Caius rose an eyebrow at her.

" B-besides I was like 17 at the time." she immediately defended herself and Caius smirked eyes lighting up in amusement. He opened his mouth but didn't get to speak. "Yes it's quite strange." the Aro launched into the story of Twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn. By the end Caius looked furious and Marcus looked troubled.

"This newborn army needs to be taken care of immediately, and why did you let that _scum_ live if this is what's to happen?" he narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze towards Regina that white hot furry calming slightly. "Did you wish for her to live?" Caius mumbled ready to give up the argument should she agree. Glancing from Aro's puppy eyes to Caius soft expression but still somewhat angry look Regina twitched.

"Sorry Aro but I can't lie. While I love Bella any excuse to wipe out the cullens, well atleast a handful of them would be perfect for me I miss having my cousin with me. She didn't act like this before they came along. Their downfall would bring me great enjoyment." Caius looked furious and turned to Aro who had a look of betrayal on his face. Regina grabbed Caius's wrist and lightly tugged him down to sit beside her preventing him from mauling Aro he for obvious reasons allowed her to as she continues.

"However Aro want them as part of the guard. Should they mess up or try to find a way around the agreement we have new additions and you my king." she whispered to him making Caius shiver and purr and he tugged her towards him. "Will get to slaughter the likes of them after all who said Alice and Edward's bodies had to be attached to their heads for us to use their gifts?" Aro sighed in content reaching out a hand and stroked Regina's cheek lovingly. "So diabolical my dear."

Marcus smirked his eyes twinkling in thought. "Perhaps we should send one of the guard to watch them?" Regina blinked and shook her head. "I'm going back with them." All of them frowned. "I didn't agree to this." Caius growled and Regina rolled her eyes. "I have to go and get all my affairs in order the most i'll be gone is 3 days."

She took a sip of her tea. "Feel free to send the guard with me or one of you can come as well. It really shouldn't take me to long to quit my job and make up a cover story for Charlie." Aro sighed with a thoughtful look. "Perhaps we can send Jane to do it for you? I do not like the idea of you away from the castle cara mia." she was now sitting in Caius lap while he possessively held her close to him. Regina frowned at this she really really liked Charlie and although it was a cliche he had been so kind to her over the past year and a half she couldn't just leave not saying goodbye.

"But I want to see Uncle Charlie. I get it could be dangerous for me but he's such a nice man and has looked after me for so long." at the mention of Charlie looking after her Aro drew in an unneeded breath before releasing it and sighing turmoil in his eyes as he stared intently at him mate. "Brothers?" he questioned looking torn and Caius tightened his arms around her and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I can not leave the castle." Marcus mumbled before looking down. "Neither can Aro." his eyes then switched quickly to Caius who growled slightly. "I despise the outside world unless i get to wallow in the venom of my enemies." Aro sighed before his eyes bore into Regina's blue ones intently. "Yes brother however you're the only one that can leave the castle for a period of time without anyone getting suspicious of our actions." Aros eyes turned to amusement and Caius scolded. "Yes I'm aware it's quite foolish of them to believe I am no threat."

Caius to most was the cruel and merciless king but he is considered a weak link among the Volturi by other covens because of his lack of a gift, if they knew that he could take down their entire guard without trouble and come out with his cloths slightly wrinkled then they would be fearful of him. He was by far one of the volturi's strongest secrets. No one left a battle with him alive to preserve said secret. Regina snorted in amusement and pouted slightly at Caius. "You don't want to spend an entire 3 days with just me and you?" Aro and Marcus watched in amusement as their volatile brother seemed to melt as there mate ran her hands through his hair. Slumping slightly Caius sighed and nodded.

"What of the wives?" Marcus suddenly asked and regina stiffened before narrowing her eyes and stopping what she was doing. "Wives?" She hummed in thought before realization entered her eyes and she pulled away from Caius as if she were burned. He and Aro stiffened and Aro frowned in thought. Caius watched Regina with a frown as she sat across from him once again out of reach.

"That's right you're married." She seemed to mumble more to herself then to them as she sipped her tea in thought. "We'll send them on their ways. Divorce really isn't necessary considering the fact where not even married by human standards." Aro suddenly started and smiled. "The only reason we are still together is the mutual benefit of them being in power and use getting what we want on lonely nights." Regina flinched at that but didn't say anything it really wasn't her place after all. Although the thought of anyone with her mates put a healthy dose of murderous intent into her.

"They've been in that tower so long I'm sure they would love to leave." Marcus mumbled in thought and Caius seemed to sign before looking at his mate again. Reaching out to grab her hand Regina moved it into her lap and narrowed her eyes in thought. She didn't want any of them to touch her right now. Maybe it was completely selfish but a part of her just wanted to go up to whatever tower they stayed in so she could take care of the problem herself. Although dancing around a pyre of her mates ex wives bodies felt a little cruel even if it would have been extremely satisfying. Regina still didn't want to be a homewrecker.

"We will have Inform them on what's happened, that they're no longer needed. I'm sure after I tell them their free they will marvel in the chance to leave." Aro mumbled watching as Caius visibly flinched and began brooding when their mate refused his touch.

"I don't wanna be a homewrecker." Regina mumbled and Aro frowned before hiding out his hand for her wanting to know what she was thinking. Regina sighed and gave him her hand and Aro's eyes widened. "Lie. There was no love there neither have left the tower in over a century. We would never lock you away cara mia you are our queen, our mate, they were wives used to subdue the loneliness that waiting for you has cause and now that we have you there will be no others." he gently brought her hand to his lips and smiled. "Yes it is cruel but the truth we never let them believe what we had was love they knew their roles." Aro frowned slightly.

"You are to be yourself and nothing more." the one sided conversation Aro was having with Regina left Caius and Marcus silent as the two connected and Aro easily put her fears to rest within seconds of them showing. Regina sighed and leaned forward Gently pecking Aro on the cheek and muttering in her mind and aloud. "Thank you Aro." he chuckled as she drew away from him. "Your welcome my dear."

He made a shooing motion with his hands as he pulled her and Caius forward and practically shoved them out the door. "Now you two get on and go pack while Marcus and I discuss on how to deal with our dear brother away for so long." then promptly slammed the door and their faces. Regina rose an eyebrow but watched as the door was quickly opened once again and marcus appeared leaning forward and pecked her lips in a quick kiss only lingering for a second as her eyes comically grew larger. "I look forward to your return stella." then after shooting Caius a look the door was slammed once again.

Caius huffed and looked down at his mate with narrowed eyes before sighing and glaring at the door. "They seem all too happy to be rid of me." he snarled at the close door and Regina let a small giggle escape her lips. "So it seems." she bit her lips and caius looked down at her with an eyebrow raised before his eyes zones in on her lips. He seemed to shake his head before swooping her up bridal style making Regina squeal in surprise and him release a slight chuckle. " Come my sweet you can watch me pack." Then he took off down the corridors.

Within seconds they were outside of a dark red door. Caius shoved the door open and set her on her feet inside. Regina glanced around in wonder the room was nice and her attention was instantly drawn to a sword hanging on a mantle. It was really old looking and had obviously been used often yet taken care of and preserved amazingly. "It's a relic from my human life. One of the only things i didn't destroy as a newborn." She almost jumped but managed to stay in place. She cocked her head to the side at that. "How old is it then?" She felt fingers lightly ghost over her neck. "It was my father's and he passed it down to me, it's over 2,000 years old."

He placed his hands on her hips and chuckled. "You're supposed to be helping me pack my sweet." she rolled her eyes and glanced back at him before sighing in defeat. "We're not going to be gone long just throw some clothes in a bag." caius scowled and pulled away making Regina raise an eyebrow. He strolled over to the closet and pulled open the door. Stopping he glanced back at her and rose an eyebrow and regina sighed. "Yea i'm coming." she grumbled as she walked into the closet after him.

Then she stopped and stared blankly around her. His closet was huge and filled with cloths. Her room back at charlie's had nothing on his closet. Everything was organized maliciously by color and tones. Reds, blues, blacks, greys, whites, and dark green. Ties, suit jackets, leather jackets, button ups, muscle shirts, pants varying from slacks to blue jeans. It was strange to see so many different variations in clothing so organized. "Do you have ocd or something?" Regina mumbled raising an eyebrow at caius who rolled his eyes. "Of course not I just like everything specific." she walked over to a red button up and moved it in front of the button up in front of it. He stood there for a moment and she rose an eyebrow at him. Rushing over and mumbled to himself he fixed it immediately then shot her a narrowed eyed look. "Uh huh sure you don't."

He scoffed and she rolled her eyes at him before looking around again. "So what are you going to put in the bag?" She finally asked while looking around. Caius shrugged and began pulling shirts and pants off hangers. "You totally needed my help to shove cloths in a bag." She rolled her eyes' He stopped and turned swiftly to her after shoving them in a suitcase. His face looked her over in distaste. "What?" She was almost offended. "How long have you been wearing that?" Regina looked down at her dark blue shirt and blue jeans pants with brown boots.

She wrinkled her nose in thought. "Well yesterday when alice showed up I was getting home from a grocery run and I had been wearing these clothes all day plus the 10 hour flight not to mention the hour it took us to get to the airport, then the 2 hours it took us to get here and how long have I been here?" caius still giving her a distasteful look narrowed his eyes. "Close to 5 hours." she nodded and hummed a bit to herself. "Close to two days I think. Maybe longer?" she mumbled under her breath and caius looked apould. "That's disgusting." He gave her a sharp look then pulled one of his shirts of a hanger. "Here put this on while I have Heidi see if we can find you anything to wear." he then shoved her into a bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "Feel free to bath there are towels in the cabinet."

She scolded and walked over to the sink putting the shirt down on it. Looking up into the mirror regina pursed her lips. Her hair that use to be in a bun was now a messy bun with little strands of hair coming out everywhere. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty and her eyeliner was smeared. "I look like someone who's been through hell and yet i'm still sexy as fuck." she grinned at her reflection wiggling her eyebrows at herself then pulled off her clothes and jumped in caius's shower. The shampoo and conditioner he had was a brand she had never heard of but it didn't appear to have any sent at all regina decided it was better than nothing.

She huffed and got out drying herself off quickly before slipping on caius button up shirt. It was a light blue. Walking out the shower and into the bedroom regina stared blankly at the beautiful woman that stood there putting clothes on the bed. "You're heidi i assume?" The woman nodded and looked her over quickly. "Aro provided me with your measurements luckily you share measurements with some of the female guard." Regina watched and almost sighed in relief when she spotted underwear.

"They haven't been used." heidi immediately stated when she saw regina looking at them. She swiped up the cloths quickly. "I honestly wouldn't have cared as long as they're clean. Thanks." Heidi bowed slightly before disappearing.

Regina shrugged and quickly walked back into the bathroom slipping on the blue and grey bra and pantie set before slipping on the pants she was given they were a nice grey pair of yoga pants and she shrugged eyeing the green shirt she was given and quickly slipped it on before throwing on caius shirt over it. She tied each side of the button down so it hit about mid thigh instead of almost to her knees then rolled up the sleeves with a grin. She walked back into the room and stared at caius who stared back a proud look in his eyes as he eyed his shirt.

"So are we flying commercial?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and caius shoot him head. "Where using the jet." regina nodded and caius looked her over again before smirking. "I enjoy you wearing my clothes." he all but purred and regina laughed. "I enjoy wearing your clothes they're extremely comfortable." he seemed to chuckled before a dark gleam entered his eye.

"The cullens and their harlot are flying with us in the jet. Aros idea i was wondering if you could convince him otherwise?" caius mumbled looking her up and down and regina twitched. "I'm not going to try and talk aro out of a decision so you can have you way. Bella isn't a harlot just a confused teenage girl involved in a world she doesn't fully understand." she shook her head at him.

Caius scoffed at her. "You want those imbeciles flying with us?" he completely ignored what she had to say about her cousin and Regina shook her head. "No but if aro thinks it's a good idea i trust his judgment." She shrugged before walking to the door.

Opening it she stopped and looked back at him. "Are you coming i would like to spend time with aro and marcus before we leave." Caius grumbled but picked up his bag and followed her. "Like a puppy." she mumbled and he glared at her darkly eyes flashing. "What was that?" he hissed at her. Regina shook her head. "Nothing at all."

 **So what do you think? I wanted caius, marcus, and aro spend alone time with her each then when they spend time together she knows each of them plus it's easier to write one at a time. Also who does Bella end up with someone or more then one person it doesn't matter this is your chance to voice your opinions. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	3. Life was annoying

**Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.**

Life was annoying. Regina was tired of all the curveballs it through dying and coming back into the twilight world. Having bella turn into a bitch when she use to be shy and sweet. Having shity parents in this life. Coming to volterra and finding out she was a queen and mated to the three kings of the vampire world. Now her name makes so much since she never understood why she was named regina meaning queen in italian maybe her crack whore mother had a sixth sense of some kind she did always tell her she was destined for greatness. Even if she was in a drug induced haze at the time. She thought all these things while walking beside caius to see Aro and Marcus.

Stopping at the door caius didn't even bother to knock he just walked in with her following behind. "I see you've finished packing brother." Aros eyes then snapped to Regina as he looked her up and down. "I see that caius isn't completely useless he actually remember you needed to bathe." caius scolded at aro. "What's that supposed to mean?" Aro chuckled a gleam in his eye. "Nothing at all dear brother."

Regina shrugged and plopped ungracefully down next to Marcus on the couch. He shot her a small smile and she returned it with a beaming one. Then her eyes fell on Aro and she glared make said man freeze. "I hear the cullens are traveling with us. Care to elaborate?" She crossed one leg over the other and rose an eyebrow at him. It was funny watching Aro of all people squirm.

"The guard will be able to keep an eye on them and it would be suspicious to your uncle if you and bella didn't come back from your girls weekend together right?" Aro mumbled and Regina stared at him for a moment. "How did you know that was the.." She trailed off before shaking her head.

"Right you read every thought i ever have when you touch me." Then she actually thought about that for a moment. "Everything i ever though." She mumbled once again locking eyes with Aro for a moment before shaking her head and filling that away under freak out about later. That section of her mind was currently overloaded with shit.

"So when are we leaving?" Marcus answered. "In about 20 minutes you will leave for our private hanger." then he frowned his brows. "Might I inquire your name." Regina looked at him is shock. "My name?" Marcus nodded and caius also looked curious. "We know your first name is regina which is highly fitting however we don't know your full name." Regina shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue and she was honestly mortified.

"O my Gods i haven't even introduced myself yet." the horror is her voice was clear as she put a hand over her mouth. "Regina Evans."

Marcus chuckled. "No reason to be upset my dear now that we know your full name." he put emphasis on full making Regina sigh a low suffering sigh. "Regina Bertha Evans." Marcus just rose an eyebrow. Regina shrugged slightly. "Mother wasn't the nicest person around." Aro growled at her carelessness when mentioning her mother and regina snapped her head towards him and glared. "However I'm not ready to talk about that section of my life." she huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest while aro just growled and looked away caius and marcus narrowed their eyes and caius began. "What are you two talking about?" caius asked as he narrowed his eyes standing up and regina sighed uncrossing her arms and starting softly. "A small hiccup in my past that I will tell y'all as soon as i'm ready but I don't think I'm ready yet." She mumbled and caius easily dropped the subject seeing how upset his mate was on the matter.

Aro began shaking with barely contained anger and regina just sat there watching him for a moment before shaking her head. "If you need to go clear a small forest or something go do it you've held in your anger far to long anyway." she gestured to the door and aro was gone seconds later.

Silence followed in his wake and marcus turned to her. "It's bad?" he questioned and regina nodded noting the way caius clenched and unclenched his fist. "Very." she didn't elaborate and both of her mates sucked in a breath. "You will tell us?" Regina nodded and marcus continued.

"Just not now?" Regina shook her head and soon enough caius disappeared from sight probably to go help aro level a forest or some other form of vampire anger management. Marcus sighed and pulled her to him they both sat in silence for close to ten minutes. "very well stella we will not push you." Marcus guaranteed with a light squeeze of her arm.

Regina let out a small sigh of relief and ran her hand through her hair gently pushing it away from her eyes. "Thank you." they fell into a comfortable silence until caius come rushing in at vampire speed. "Come where going to be late." Regina huffed lightly at him but stood up nonetheless.

She turned to Marcus eyes soft as she reached out her hand and actresses his cheek. Placing a gentle peck on his lips Regina took a step back as Marcus watched her eyes darkening. "I will return as soon as possible." Marcus growled a bit for the first time letting his displeasure of her leaving the castle known. "You will return within a week if not then I will be coming to Washington." Regina blinked twice as he stood and pulled her to him in an almost crushing hug. "Be careful Stella brother should any harm come to our mate."

Caius's own eyes darkened as he stepped forward and Marcus released Regina to him. "None will come I will slaughter any that would even let such a though cross their mind." the look in his eyes promised just that and so much as Marcus released a breath."yes I know you will." he seemed sad as he watched Regina leave and Regina felt back about leaving.

She hadn't ment to install such sadness in his but she would come back one way or another. "I will see you soon Marcus." she stated as her and Caius left the room. Marcus standing the the middle still saddened be his mates departure.

They had made it down the hall and when they came to an underground garage Regina looked around curiously at all the cars and a few bikes. She wrinkled her nose in the bikes general direction before letting her eyes land on the three people two feet from her. "Young Isabella will be riding in the car with my brother and I." aro suddenly announced and Edward snarled a bit at that.

Alice also narrowed her eyes not understanding his intentions. Regina gave Aro a startled look and Aro simply looked calm as he nodded to Felix and demetri who instantly forced Edward away from Bella then all but threw the horrified girl into the second car. Regina was soon sitting across from her cousin her mates sitting on either side of her. The car didn't move and Aros eyes were intense as he stared at the girl.

 **So what will happen why does Aro wish for Bella to ride with them? Who should I pair Bella with someone or someone's a bit strange more or less.**


	4. Life had unexpected turns

**Disclaimer I really don't own twilight I would like to but I don't.**

Life as many of you would know, had unexpected turns. This was something Bella was about to find out.

"My dear I regret to inform you that the boy isn't your mate." Bella looked so startled as she sat across from them her eyes almost wild as they searched aros. "You have already met them and they know of you." Bella froze a bit as her a Regina both whispered together. "Them?"

Aro seemed to contemplate something for several seconds. "You feel it don't you my dear? The control he had over you shifting, your already beginning to rebel against his control." Aros eyes snapped to Regina who was staring at Bella intensely, she loved her cousin so much. She did she really did Bella and Charlie were probably the only people in the world she could say she true my loved with all her heart.

"She was arguing with the boy on your behave beloved, he had wanted to try and talk you into influencing our decision on her turning. She was quite fierce with her dedication and protection of you." Regina sucked in a breath her eyes staring into Bella, who's own began to tear up. "I'm re, im so sorry I don't. I don't know what came over me but the thought of losing you? Your my best friend and I despise myself for pulling away from you like I had. You needed me, I could see that, I just, I've been so cruel." Bella sucked in a breath as Regina snorted a bit at her. "You were nice we had fun until the cullens came into the picture. You changed little cousin your words at first cut deeper then any knife, but eventually I was able to shrug off you venomous words." as Regina spoke caius released a growl and Bella flinched back from him a bit.

"I." she didn't get to speak before Regina had leaned forward pulling her cousin into a hug. "It's ok Bella I just, I love you so fucking much. you've always been my best friend, my only friend all my life I could rely on you. You let me down Bella when I needed you the most you shunned me." Regina sighed as Bella cried into her chest. She knew they had yet to move and she wasn't the least bit concerned by this. The doors on either side of the car opened and Regina glanced from one side to the other watching silently as Alec and Jane slid in on either side of Bella who was still crying.

"Are the two of you done with packing?" Jane smiled a bit. "Yes master of course we are." Aro seemed a bit to pleased by this and Regina raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Jane and alec with be accompany yourself and caius to ensure both of your safety." she had a feeling he didn't mean herself and caius she knew he was talking about Bella as well and this realization made her happy.

Bella soon enough calmed down and Regina relaxed as the girl sat back shooting both Jane and Alec a curious gaze as she glanced from one to the other. "You're the one that forced me to bow down to re, aren't you?" she asked after a moment of studying a very tense Alec. He glanced at her for half a second before locking eyes with Aro.

"Had I not your life would have been forfeit." Bella cocked her head to the side, that ever present burning curiosity never wavering before her eyes snapped to Jane and took her in. "Both of your eyes are a different shade of red then the others aside from the kings." Regina just sat back and watched as her cousin interrogated the two witch twins with sweet little almost innocent questions this was the Bella she knew. Sweet but curious always so curious.

" _Why didn't they acknowledge her sooner?"_ Regina asked Aro from inside her mind. Aro gave her an approving look happy that she had figure out his intentions so quickly. He pulled her closer to him an innocent gesture but he leaned forward enough to whisper into her ear. "They did not wish to be rejected. Unlike you my darling Bella does not feel the bond whatsoever yet, those two feel it completely we believe it has something to do with long time exposure to the boys dazzling." caius grunted a bit not bother to hide his eerie. "Yet you saw no reason to tell us of this discovery?" Regina smiled a bit as she sighed. "That's why you rushed caius and myself out isn't it so you and Marcus could discuss everything." Bella who had been all but interrogating the two stiff vampires turned to Regina. "What's going on re?"

"Nothing to important Bells." Regina briefly wondered what would happen once they were once again around the Cullens, she didn't think she would go back to the way she had been at least she hoped she wouldn't she couldn't help but have a bit of fear she would. Like she had stated before her and Bella had always been close to one another so to sudecently make up and then have her rip herself away again. It would quite literally break her heart a bit. Aro who had been holding her hand the entire time went stiff before looking at bella almost accusingly.

Bella shifted uncomfortably under his pricing stare but made not other outward sign of discomfort. Regina soothingly made small circles in the palm of his hand. She really couldn't help were her thought process took her. Regina tended to think on several different frequencies. A slow almost mischievous smile pulled across her face as she thought about how big Aros hands were and how long his figures were several dirtier images flashed through her mind and Aro froze in his seat snapping his dark gaze down to Regina who simply rose an eyebrow at him amusement swimming in her eyes.

Caius watched the exchange silently a slow smirk making its way across his face when he smelled his brothers arousal. "What ever are you thinking about?" Caius ask amused by the exchange Regina turned her head to him with a slight shrug. "My mind tends to wonder." was the only answer he was given.

Still tumerally amused caius raised an eyebrow at his brother and Aro simple growled a bit turning away from the both of them. Although he didn't remove his hand from regina's thigh despite all this.

"So are you two related?" Bellas voice cared through the car as she spoke. "We are twins." Bella looked so intrigued sitting between the two of them looking from one twin to the other. "I know your power is to inflict pain." She started looking at Jane in admiration before letting her eyes fall onto Alec both of them were sitting up straight under her intense gaze. "Do you have a power? What is it? Is your power like your sisters? How old are you guys anyway?" Question after Question fired from Bellas lips they were quick sharp and she stared at the two with burning curiosity.

Regina laughed a bit at her cousin whilst Jane and Alec sat there frozen eyes a bit wide as they stared at bella. "Bella has always been a curious person it seems you've spark her curiosity." They both began answering Bellas questions at Regina's words happy to be able to communicate with their mate without fear of her rejection.

"I can take away your senses. In a way you can say i'm an antidote of sorts to jane's power we balance one another." Alec spoke and Jane continued for her brother making Bella's eyes snap to the girl. "Alec and i were both changed days after our sixteenth birthday. We have been with the masters however for over one thousand years." Bellas mouth opened in an O her eyes going a bit starry as she stared at the two of them.

"To think about all the history you must have seen." she opened her mouth as if to say more when the car jerks a bit to a stop. "Where here please give me a moment with Mia Regina before she is to leave me." Aro purred Jane and alec quickly exited the car helping Bella out as they did caius following silently with a narrowed eyed look to aro.

 **The newest chapter to this lovely little story i've concocted in my twisted mind. I can only hope everyone adores this story as much as I do. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews. Seriously i do. I don't give a fuck what the review says. Whether it's good or bad. A reviews a review. Although id be lying if i didn't say i tend to enjoy to constructive, longer, and pleasant reviews more. That is over the destruction, short, und just plain hateful reviews. Nonetheless. I see a review good or bad, Long or short i'm wearing a smile and fangirling out for hours over it. Let me know if anyone saw the Bella and witch twins plot twist coming. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**


	5. Life can be interesting

**Disclaimer: My miss fortune began when at a young age I discovered something no young girl should ever have to discover. This being the reality of the fact that i own nothing but Regina. As you may assume it shocked my heart. Such a cruel thing to tell a child of only 19 with such high hopes, how could they?**

Life can be interesting. That is if you give it the chance to intrigue you.

Silence filtered through the car as the door slammed shut behind caius. Regina suddenly found herself pressed into the bench seat aro hovering over her with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Tell me my dear." Aro purred and Regina blinked looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why is it you believe yourself to die so young?" he gently traced her jaw before and small snarl showed across his face.

"I've never lived past twenty." it was true she hadn't lived past twenty and given the environment she grew up in she felt herself to be extremely lucky to live past fifteen that was her literal life goal. Aro released a small sigh. "Trust me my dear you will be living well past twenty."

Regina smiled a bit with a nod giving aro a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll try to think less about my death then if it pleases you." aro smirked. "It does my dear." he sat up snatching her up with him before getting out the car pulling Regina along with him.

The sight that met them when they stepped out the car was interesting. Bella was staring at Edward blank look on her face as he was being held into place by Felix. Alec and Jane on either side of Bella watching edward silently. "Isabella you can't be serious right now this is highly immature of you." Bella let out an exasperated sigh placing her figures on her temples and messaging them gently head raised towards the sky as if asking the gods why she was found in this situation. Regina had no doubt her cousin was indeed doing just that.

"Edwards, please, don't act like this, I'm simply talking to the guard to get to know them." Edward released a huph of air. "Isabella really this is just ridiculous there is no reason to get to know them.." Edward was cut off sharply by Bella. "My cousin is one of them now it's enough reason."

Regina's eyes moved until they landed on caius. He was standing off to the side, a highly amused look in his eyes. Although his face was still a snarl. Aro spoke breaking their little spat with ease. "I hope you do remember your place young Edward." the dark gleam in his eye and whatever he was thinking must have thrown Edward off. The boy immediately coward away before going to the plane.

Regina watched the exchange silently. Making sure her first layer of though stayed strictly on music. She glanced at Bella who honestly looked exasperated by the entire exchange. This in itself brought a huge smile to her lips. "You going to help find something to tell Charlie?" Regina asked and almost immediately Bella almost looked sad.

"Yea well come up with something." Regina grinned shrugging of bellas sadness. She turned to Aros eyes softening immediately under his intense stare. "I'll be back very soon."

Aros eyes darkened just a bit as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Do make swift work of everything my dear. I would hate for Marcus to been unleashed on America. Especially with his new found." aro smirked eyes almost cruel as they stared off into nothingness. "Motivation, yes we will call it that."

Regina cocked her head to the side watching as aro seemed to gain focus once again. "I'm well aware. I will make haste." she was slightly aware but not fully. Marcus's strength really hadn't been displayed in twilight. In fanfictions they made him out to be unbelievably powerful. But she knew that he was powerful. The power practically oozed of of him.

Ari caressed her cheek a small amused smile playing across his lips as he seemed to read her thoughts. "Yes hast." Regina almost grinned but stopped herself. Caius walked over taking her hand. Lacing it through his elbow. "Come, let's leave so we may make it back."

He still didn't seem to pleased with having to leave italy. Regina didn't really see any reason to hate the rest of the world. Although if he truly did then well. There was no reason to stall getting on the plane. Despite her hatred for the things. Her hand that was now resting comfortably on caius's bicep tightened. She didn't fear much of anything. Despite this she did have the irrational fear that she'd be the one person to die in a fiery plane crash.

Fiery deaths and tree stumps but that was a story for another time. Caius seeming to sense her hesitation glanced from her to aro before nodding to the later. He very swiftly picked her up. Suddenly she was on the plane, sitting in caius lap as he whispered gently into her ear.

"I will be staying at a hotel in port angeles. Jane and alec will tail you and the harlot." Regina cut him off with a huph. "Isabella." She moved her head just enough to give him a look. He seemed just as annoyed as she was. "Isabella." The snarl in his voice said it all. However regina made the executive decision to ignore him. "Until you have done everything needed sooner rather than later."

Regina shook her head with a small smile on her face. "I'll try." It was really the only response she could give to him. Try was about all she could do with this. Caius made a face, specifically at the word try. However he didn't say anything in return to her.

The plane ride itself was surprisingly peaceful. Despite the somewhat spiteful look Regina had occasionally thrown in Alice Cullens general direction when said girl would smile at her. Regina didn't like how the girl had so cruelly dazzled her. Even if it had inadvertently led to her finding out about the three kings.

Bella had made quite the show. Shooting glares at Edward when he would interrupt her interrogation. Or her conversation as she liked to call it with the witch twins. Regina had been fairly entertained by everything. She was also very happy that Bella hadn't went back to her Edward obsession.

Her main source of entertainment had been the way Caius continuously kept the Cullens pinned into place with his glares. He didn't seem all to happy with having to ride with them. Regina had just sat in his lap. Watching as Alice would go to speak then close her mouth very quickly only to shoot Caius a cautious look.

"Tell me, how much longer will a be forced to sit in the presence of these bottom feeders." Jane hadn't even batted an eye as she spoke. "Seven more hours master." Caius released a gruff growl under his breath. Regina shook her head. Deciding the striking up a conversation with her cousin in an attempt to keep her mate amused would be the best course of action.

"So where exactly did we go in our girls weekend?" Bella turned her eyes to Regina a frown on her face. "Well it's my dad, we have to walk a fine line of truth and lie for him to believe us. Plus we need to cover for your sudden move to italy." Regina sighed, thoughtfully peering at her cousin. "Witness protection could move me?"

Bella bit her lip. "Yeah, but how is that going to go over. He'll check for one. For two witness protection stopped keeping tabs on you after the trial had been finalized." Caius stiffened his arms tightening around her rather suddenly. She had promised to tell them about her past at some point, However now was not the time so she brushed this back into the file of open of breach later.

"I can't take being in america anymore? I just want to start over somewhere new?" Bella shrugged. "Yea but why Italy?" Regina hummed. "I have old friends in Italy that have a job i can't turn down as a secretary while i go back to school."

Bella thoughtfully looked Regina over. "It could work?" Regina shrugged. "It's going to work. I love uncle charlie but really there's nothing he can do to keep me there. I'm just hoping he doesn't feel abandoned by me. That's the last thing i want." Bella sighed, "He might be upset or happy for you. This could really go either way."

"As for our weekend, we had some friends pick us up and we headed down to seattle. That's why your car is still in the driveway." They could probably buy a few things while in seattle to confirm this small story. With that bit ironed out Regina laid her head back on Caius's chest letting out a sigh as she looked up at the roof of the plane. She was almost nervous about the future now.

 **Well wasn't that a lovely chapter? Sorry it took me so long to get it out there to y'all. I have a nasty habit of losing interest in stories then gaining it back. In all reality i'm thinking about finishing stories before i even think about publishing. The only problem with that is I like y'all's input when it comes to plot twists and such. Decisions Decisions, does anyone else have problems like that? Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this update. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**


	6. Life can be nerve racking

**Disclaimer: When I say I don't own anything but Regina I mean it wholeheartedly. I really don't, even if it pains me so to reflect on this fact. (Hits knees dramatically) Woe me, why must I know the cruelty of reality? I so wished to live in a world of blissful ignorance. But alas blissful ignorance wasn't for me.**

Life could be nerve racking. That is if you gave life the chance to shake you.

Regina had been woken, rather suddenly, her heart pounding and fear racing through her, the culprit being none other then Alice Cullens. It had surprised her to see the girls face just inches from her own. Her mind (after the initial panic that is) wondered to where her mate could possibly be. "Bella told me not to wake you but, well it would be easier for us if you were awake." Regina frowned, a scold falling over her face as she darkly glared at the she vamp before her.

"Easier for you?" Reginas gaze only continued to darken in absolute furry. She loathed being woken up by touch. Wake her up any other way and you might have a chance to survive. However waking her up by shaking her or really touching her in anyway put her in immediate panic. Which after realizing she was ok made her furious. Bella and Caius had entered into the plane as she opened her mouth.

"If you ever so much as accidently place your hand on me ever again. Lets just say I will destroy you with a blowtorch." Alice looked startled at the death threat. Meanwhile Bella just sighed. "I told you not to touch and or disturb her. Master Caius would have very simply carried her. You've placed her in a foul mood for no reason." Regina snorted sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

Caius appeared in front of her whilst glaring at Alice, his arms crossed over his chest. "You can think of her threat as law now. Only she won't have to as she puts it blowtorch you Mrs. Cullen's I will be exhilarated to take you apart piece by piece than dance around your pyre." Alice paled as she moved away from him. Bella just shook her head at them.

Regina honestly couldn't understand how it would have inconvenienced Alice in anyway had she continued to sleep. As Bella had stated Caius all the same could have cared her. Or Bella could have been the one to wake her the right way. Preferably in a way that didn't involve touching her. Preferably say with her alarm on her phone. That's the way she liked to wake up.

Caius crouched down to be at her eye level. "We will have to exit through the airport. Aro fortunately checked ahead of time. It is a very dreary day. Good for disguising us." He stood fully holding out a hand that she took. Helping her up Regina smiled at him.

"Thank you." Caius smirked, "but of course Cara Mia." Bella after giving Alice a look turned to Regina. "Alec and Felix went ahead to make sure there were no threats. Where waiting on their conformation." Regina frowned at this. It reminded her to much of being in witness protection again.

Bella catching the look on her face also frowned, Caius narrowing his eyes as Bella spoke. "I know this might bring back some bad memories for you but, it's necessary." She simply snorted at her cousins words. Shaking her head, she couldn't even count on one hand the number of times she had heard that same line from marshalls.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Caius growled under his breath. He obviously didn't like being kept out of the loop. "Let's cease this conversation." Regina looked him over before nodding. Bella blinked twice, shooting Regina a surprised look that she shook her head at.

Bella narrowed her eyes, Regina sighed. "I'll tell you later." it was whispered lowly as she passed by her cousin. Caius's hand on her back as he escorted her out. Jane who apparently had been standing outside the plane was immediately beside Regina and Bella. Caius on the other side of them.

She shook her head lightly at them, Regina was expecting the protective detail the moment they landed. I mean, who wouldn't? So she decided to just push down any negative emotions and continue on as though she weren't feeling them. In all honesty she shouldn't be feeling them. Sighing once again she glanced at Bella one last time before Caius threw his arm over her shoulder and lead her through the airport.

They met up with Alec and Felix. Alec immediately taking a place at Bella's left side. Jane already at her right. Edward released a small growl and Caius snapped his eyes towards here. "Read my mind boy." Edward went very stiff. Alice releasing a gasp of shock as she shakily placed her hand on Edward forearm. "That's what i'll do to you if you even think about exposing us." Caius hissed, Bella frowned lightly. Looking to Regina who shrugged at her cousin.

Regina smiled placing her own hand on Caius's biceps. "He's simply worried for her." Edward looked at her in thanks while the others shot her strange looks. Bella narrowed her eyes for several moments before they lit up in realization and she smiled almost sweetly at Edward. "Don't worry i'm perfectly fine." he frowned at her. Regina internally frowned back at him. Tightening her grip on Caius biceps as they went.

Caius looked down at her, scold only slight softening as they went. "Caius what a pleasant surprise." Carlisle's voice carried, a pleasant smile on his face. Regina found her own smile becoming less false. Then she mentally bitch slapped herself reminding herself she had mates, and even though Jasper and Carlisle where her twilight crushes she had the sexiest vampires in the vampire world. She snorted at her own thoughts before shaking her head.

"Belly! Re!" she couldn't help herself before Caius, Jane, Alec, or Felix could react her and Bella were across the room throwing themselves at Emmett. "Em!" Bella exclaimed as he swept both of them up and spun them around.

They were placed back on the ground. Rosalie taking the time to yank Regina into a very fierce hug. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Regina laughed stepping back from the girl and clapping her on the shoulder. "Seriously beautiful were good. I never once blamed you."

Emmett looked at Bella giving her puppy eyes. "The same can be said for you too Em, you didn't want to leave." Bella gave him a smile at her own words. Regina nodding in agreement, Caius huphed. Making Regina turn her attention to him. She blinked as he glared at everyone. His fingers twitching, snarl growing. She cleared her throat. Letting her eyes take in Jane and Alec who both were extremely stiff as well. Watching both her and Bella intently.

"Protective detail." Bella blinked looking back at them before laughing nervously. "Sorry about that. I just haven't seen Emmett in awhile." Edward snorted at her words. "No need to explain yourself love, you were hugging your brother. Regina on the other hand." at his words Caius's eyes darkened even more. "My mate needs not to explain herself boy. She was meeting with old friends what she does in none of your concern." Rose looked surprised for only a moment before she grinned.

"A Volturi King Re really? Here I thought you didn't have any game." Em was the one to speak. The other Cullen's looking very surprised at her. Regina sighed at him, eyeing him for several moments. She wasn't going to say anything to him. However Alice spoke, taking her decision from her. "Not just one, all three." Caius went very stiff. His eyes darkly moving to Alice.

"What pry tell, gave you the right to disclose such information Mrs. Cullen's?" he demanded, seeming to be immensely not pleased by her words. "Tell me why I should slaughter every last on of you for knowing such information if you share it so easily?" Alice's mouth gaped open in shock. Regina watched as the other Cullen's became very stiff, very nervous.

The ring of her cellphone made her blink as she picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Yes?" the pleasant voice of Aro shocked her senses for several moments. "Hello my dear, I'm assuming you have already landed and had your interaction with the Cullen's coven yes?" Caius scolded at his brothers voice while Regina simply smiled pleasantly,

"Currently still with in their presence." Aro hummed. "Caius is with you?" Regina glanced at said blonde vampire. "But of course." Aro seemed honestly surprised. "Oh that just won't do, they are still within one piece correct." Regina sighed into the phone. "For the moment."

"Do leave their presence soon my dear, my brother tends to only be civil so long. Wouldn't want any accidents." his words were light, joking even. The Cullen's on the other hand didn't seem to appreciate his joke. "I'll do just that." after a quick hello from Marcus and them talking with Caius the phone call was ended. "Well then, it appears we must be on our way before any casualties can take place." she placed her hand on the still very stiff and scolding Caius's arm.

His dark gaze swept over her quickly, lightening only when he found nothing wrong. Alec and Jane did the same with Bella the moment she was back in their grasp. Alec placed his hand on her arm. Holding her in place as Jane did a quick sweep of her for injury. "Is that really necessary?" Edward growled at them. Bella sighed, her gaze cutting as she glared at him. "It's their job Edward, leave them be."

Caius released his own growl of frustration. "I grow weary of you boy, you and that unpleasant women you call sister need to remove yourselves from my presence before I remove your heads." Carlisle cleared his throat. "Would you have any qualms about staying with us master Caius?" Carlisle frowned when all Caius did was snort, as though the very idea was preposterous.

"I have a place in mind." then he turned pulling Regina along with him as he bypassed the Cullen's. Edward frowned, opening his mouth to speak when Bella went to follow them. "The girl stays with us. She and my queen are to come home at similar times." Janes child like voice cut through anything he had to say.

He went to protest again however Carlisle hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing just that. "Isabella will be fine my son, she is one of the most protected people on this planet currently. Carlisle's eyes where intense staring into Caius's back intently. He knew not to worry for either of the girls. They were in very good hands currently.

Edward sighed in acceptance, or so that's what Carlisle thought. How wrong he was.

 **Alright chapter six is now up and running, how do y'all think the story will progress from here? How do you think it should progress from here? What do y'all think of everything so far? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**


	7. Life can be full of surprise's

**Disclaimer: I had never given much thought into why i didn't own the twilight series, but not owning it? Having s Meyer own it? Well this seemed like the best way to go out ya know?**

Life was full of surprises. Those surprised could be good and bad, sometimes in case of the good surprises? You just needed to give life the opportunity to surprise you.

She had been surprised to learn that do to Heavy rain they wouldn't be making it home that night. After collecting a few things in Seattle as proof of going there Bella and Regina had found themselves sitting in Port Angeles, it was late into the night. They had decided to let Charlie know that they had a slight change in plans and would be staying one more night away from home only to return early tomorrow morning.

"You and Bells are fine right? You didn't get into any trouble up there did you?" Regina smiled as Bella spoke, they had placed the phone on speaker. "Where fine dad, actually we just stopped off in port angles but with the amount of delays on the roads thanks to the storm our friends didn't want to drive thru. Well be home tomorrow morning as soon as everything clears up." Charlie cleared his throat. "That a wise choice on their end, if you two were still on those roads risking your safety like that is have ground the both of you." Regina laughed openly at his words.

"Ground me? I'm almost twenty." she just knew his mustache was twitching when he spoke. "It doesn't matter if your thirty girl. Making a mistake like that? I'd be inclined to ground you until your sixty." her and Bella both laughed. "Neither of us would ever do anything like that while we're still breathing." Bella shot Regina a sharp look that Regina smirked at. "I know, you two got good heads on your shoulders." she sighed and Regina shook her head. Shed have to get her cousin to lighten up a bit while she was still here.

"Well dad we're close to sleep, been a long day." Charlie sighed into the phone. "Alright kiddo's you two be safe." the line was went silent after that. Bella smiled small as she stared at Regina's phone.

"It was so casual, like we hadn't just been half way across the world." Regina sighed at her cousin. "Probably because he doesn't know we were. Let's keep it this way yes?" Bella gave Regina a look. "I wouldn't tell him, I'm still recovering after the whole James attack thing." Regina snorted at her word. Her head resting on her hand as she stared at her cousin that sat on the opposite side of the fairly large couch they were occupying. "You act as if you didn't bring that on yourself. I mean damn Bells did you have to tell him that?"

Bella visibly cringed, recoiling as though Regina had physically slapped her. Silence followed Bella's face going blank as she seemed to retreat into herself. Regina watching her do so with thoughtful eyes. This is the sight that they're mates found when they came back to the hotel room. Bella blankly staring into space and Regina thoughtfully staring at her. "Felix, what is happening here?" Caius asked Felix who looked nervously from him to the witch twins.

"I do not know, they mention someone named James, then they both became very quiet." Caius frowned, glancing at Alec who in turn nodded at him. Jane walked forward silently. Waving a hand in front of Bella's face. Alec and Caius were both across the room in seconds when neither girl seemed to budge. "What is this?" Caius hissed to Felix who flinched under his death glare. It wasn't just his death glare. Jane and Alec were giving their own.

However before he could defend himself Regina spoke. "Peace Caius, we were simple reminding old times." to their surprised she stood walking the few steps between her and Bella before reaching out a hand and patting her on her cheek three time. Almost like magic Bella's eyes came back into focus. "We have company and they have food." was the answer Bella received for the question in her eyes. "Ahh." she went crimson. Both Jane and Alec cocking their head to the side at her sudden change in color. "Were we doing the thing again?"

Regina smiled, "Yes, we were." Caius scolded at them and Regina just shook her head at him. "We get that way, she was just thinking over something I said." he was still scolding and Regina sighed. "She was hunted by a nomad some time ago, the things she said to Charlie in order for him to let her go had been horrible." Jane and Alec stiffened at Regina's words. Eyes intense as they stared at Bella, Caius rose an eyebrow. Intrigued by the fact that she had been hunted. Aro had skimmed over it while explaining the books but he hadn't paid much attention to what was said.

"We are stuck here for the moment. Perhaps it would be in our best interest to hear you story from your own lips." At Caius's words the witch twins shot him thankful looks that he smirked at. Regina smiled small as she sat in Caius's lap, the table being pulled forward as Bella sat down closer to the two of them. Alec and Jane on either side of her.

"I love burgers." Regina sighed in bliss as she moved her Sonic burger, and chilli cheese fries from their bag handing Bella the bag that still held her own food. "I haven't had Sonic in awhile." Bella mumbled and Regina smiled lightly.

"It all we use to eat on the road. Sonic, McDonald's, or Jack in the box. They were her favorites." Her eyes had glazed over at this point as she stared off into nothing. Bella sighed lightly before turning to Caius. Who at this moment was watching Regina wearily.

"When she gets like this it's best to pull her out very quickly, however don't touch or move her when you do. Just call her name and if that doesn't work clap in her face three times." He watched slightly fascinated as Bella spoke, voice gentle. "Regina?" Nothing so she sighed and extended her hands directly into her face and gave three very large very quick clap. Regina blinked at the sudden intrusion on her psych.

"Yes?" She was confused, one eyebrow raised at her cousin in wonder. "We were about to eat and I was going to tell everyone my story." She made an ahh sound in the back of her throat. Shrugging lightly as she pulled her burger out of the wrapping in munched down on it. Bella on the other hand had taken to unwrapping all her food and very gently, meticulously even laying it out in front of her. "Well where do I start?"

Regina grinned, "How about moving to Forks?" Bella smiled at her. "Well I lived in Phoenix Arizona with my mother, she had recently got married to a minor league baseball player named Phil. He travels a lot and my mom wanted to travel with him. I could see it hurt her to have to stay at home with me so I figured I'd move in with my father Charlie." She smiled a small smile when thinking about her mother.

"Imagine my surprise when I get there and Regina's moved in with Charlie. I was so excited to see her. We hadn't heard anything from her in close to two years. We reconnected immediately." Regina snorted lightly at her. "Yeah, for the moment anyway. Had a lot of fun the first two weeks she was there. Hearing her rattle on about how much of a dick Edward was, was pretty cool." Bella went crimson shooting Regina a look.

"I'm not even to that part yet re." Said girl held up her hands in surrender. "My bad, please continue with your tragic tail cousin dearest." Bella rolled her eyes but continued on anyway. The vampires in the room just raised an eyebrow at their exchange.

"I dreaded the first day of school. Everyone watching me as if I were there for their entertainment wouldn't have been fun. I was right, being the shiny new toy and all hadn't been fun at all. I didn't like all the attention centered on me. It was in lunch sitting at a table with my acquaintance from Spanish class that the Cullen's first walked in. My attention had been stolen away by them immediately. I mean come on they were just so beautiful it was inhuman." She rolled her eyes shaking her head at herself. Caius scoffled lowly while also rolling his eyes.

"I can imagine, this is why our kind should be so integrated into society as they are. It arouses suspicion, especially in this day and age." Bella smiled at him. Nodding lightly in understanding. "I can see that." She turned her gaze from Alec to Jane. Both of whom were listening intently as she continued. "I turned away from them only to run into Edward in bio. He completely pissed me off, sitting on the edge of his seat and glaring at he. He acted as though I stank or something. Which I know for a fact I didn't."

Alec sniffed at her curiously only for his eyes to darkening considerably. "You smell extraordinary." Jane took a small sniff and nodded in conformation. "Your scent if anything smells comforting, you don't smell in the slightest." This had Bella blushing brightly, Regina raised an eyebrow at them. A small smirk making it way across her lips as Bella ducked her head blushing fiercely with a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

Caius snorted at the exchange. "I must admit you don't smell wretched, better than most human even." Regina couldn't help the smile that worked it's way across her face. Looking up at Caius only for him to look down at her and peck her forehead. "However you aren't the best thing I have ever smelled." He purred right beside her ear making her giggle in response.

"I found out later it was because my blood called to him. That I was his singer, but he also thought me to be his mate." Jane twitch, her fists clenching and unclenching. Alec just clenched his jaw in place to keep himself from saying anything. Caius on the other hand didn't even pause as he spoke.

"It's impossible for a mate to be a singer. Your mates blood shouldn't appeal you at all, you want nothing more than to be with them. You would never even think to hurt your mate. They smell like home to you, comforting even." He smirked lowly when Jane snapped her eyes towards him in surprised. Bella's own eyes widened as he continued.

"A singer on the other hand, well you want nothing more then to drain the dry. Break their bones into dust as you drink the marrow from it. You want nothing more then to eat them, to murder them. Watch as their life force drains before your very eyes. They are addicting to us vampires. Edward is more than likely the only person to ever withstand his singer. Because of this, he is obsessed with you, he had mistaken the call of a singer for a mating call. If only that pathetic boy new." Caius shook his head as he delivered this information. Bella's eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you saying, this entire time all he's wanted to do is murder me?" Caius rose an eyebrow at her whisper. "Well, yes." She was standing now. Pacing back in forth. Alec and Jane watching her wearily. "After bio I was so mad at him. We ran into each other again in the office were he was trying to change classes. I thought he was such a dick." The words were spouted out now. Her face that of furry.

Alec sighed lightly. Standing and grabbing her wrist. She immediately calmed watching Alec in wonder as he made her sit back down. Jane taking one of her hands as he took the other. "Just breathe." Jane whispered in her ear and Bella released a shuddered breath breathing in and out before relaxing fully. Eyeing the two of them in wonder.

"I um, well, he uh." Regina smirked speaking to let Bella calm down more. "She came home and told me about it. I found it all amusing especially when she got so pissy with him." Bella cleared her throat.

"Right, so I decided to avoid him. But well he just started popping up everywhere. Telling me we shouldn't be friends yet he wouldn't leave me alone. He saved my life when a van almost turned me into a pancake against my truck. And again in Port Angels when I was being followed by a group of man. I had went down to lu push and got my friend Jacob to tell me about a legend on cold ones as his people called them. From there the same night I was almost attacked by that group of men I got a book from a bookstore. Everything was easy to piece together after that. I'm honestly surprised no one figured it out. I told him and we started dating. That was about the time re and I started getting into it actually."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Rosalie and I were understanding of each other. So I was normally over at her house with them goofing off with her or Emmett. Bella and I got into a disagreement over me spending time with them. So we stopped talking." Neither went into detail about the disagreement.

"What she said was uncalled for, what I said was uncalled for. We'll leave it at that." Regina stated when Caius opened his mouth. He frowned but didn't push it. Bella sighed lightly. "Shit really hit the fan when I went to a baseball game with Edward. A group of nomads had made their way onto the field. Amongst them was James a tracker. He caught wind of my scent and because of that and Edwards reaction had made this his most interesting hunt yet."

She continued tell them the things Jasper had did to help keep her safe. His strategy. "I told Charlie the same thing my mother told him when she left. Thank God re had been working."

Regina rolled her eyes. "The man had been devastated when I came home from work. Muttering to himself while drunk as a skunk sitting in his chair. We fought about that too when she got back." Bella sighed at the reminder. "While in the hotel room James called, he told me he had my mother. After giving Jasper the slip I went to meet him."

"Yes, that's something I don't understand. You do realize he could have killed you and you mother right?" Bella smiled at Caius, it was small, barely there. "I was hoping while he was distracted with me my mother could escape, imagine my surprise when I realized my mother hadn't been in danger at all. It was just a tape taken when I was a little girl." she shook her head.

"I pepper sprayed him hoping it would buy some time for the others to get there." She shrugged, "I kept him talking figuring that if he wanted me to be in pain then that was better than dying."

"I lost three pints of blood, broke my leg. Mild concussion. All the good stuff. Not that it really mattered. I would have ended up a vampire so I wasn't worried. Edward came, saved the day, only to suck the venom out when James had bit me." She rolled her eyes at that. " After that he tried to leave me, I begged, somehow I convinced him otherwise."

"Charlie wasn't happy with me, so I was grounded. I don't know why but at the time I was just angry at Re, for no reason really." She shook her head shooting Regina an apologetic look that she shrugged at. The past was the past as far as she's concerned. "I was forced to go to prom with a broken leg, yay me. Then I was forced to go to a birthday party. Jasper tried to eat me..." she trailed off when Regina snorted.

"He's an empath, you were bleeding in front of Edward. Anyone feeling that much bloodlust would have snapped." Bella nodded. "Agreed, hopefully he's ok though."

They both shrugged as Bella continued. "So more or less they left me. I went catatonic. Jacob pulled me out of it. We had fun though I found out his people were shifters so that was kind of cool. Re and I got into it almost every night when I would wake up from my nightmare." Regina wrinkled her nose at the memory. Stabbing her chili cheese fries harshly as Bella continued picking at her burger. "Then we'll I ended up here. Not to sure how re did though." Said girl shrugged finishing off her fries before whipping her mouth with a napkin as Bella began to each the food she had been picking apart through her story.

"Alice dazzled me. Didn't come out of the fog until right after landing, lovely experience really." Bella snorted, mumbling a you got that right under her breath. "But yeah, that's what happened." They fell into silence. Bella suddenly released a small squeak of surprised.

Regina who had simply taken to staring half asleep at the wall turned to her. She was in Alec's lap, holding Jane's hand as she ate. The squeak must have been from Alec picking her up. Bella frowned lightly glancing between the two of them before muttering so low Regina almost didn't hear her.

"Are you two the ones Aro was talking about?" They both stiffened at her question. Caius watched them silently before standing pulling Regina up into his arms bridal style before she could say anything. "Come, let us give them privacy." Regina scolded crossing her arms over her chest when Caius just chuckled at her. She didn't understand why she had to be pulled from the room when shit started to get good.

 **What do you guys think? Let me now. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	8. Life can be facinating

**Disclaimer: I've come to the same realization everytime I wright. That all rights go to there respective owners and I seriously own nothing.**

Life could be fascinating. That is if you give life the opportunity to fascinated you.

Bella had come to this realization slowly, well quicker then most probably would but for her slowly. The two vampire on either side of her seemed nervous, very nervous really. She realized that the reason for her being so comfortable with then had to be that they were her mates. In all honestly she felt like slapping herself for not coming to this realization sooner…. Way sooner.

Running a hand through her hair she glanced to Jane, then let her eyes fall to Alec. Who had pushed her from his lap the moment she had spoke. "I, i'm not.." She gave a frustrated sigh, upset with herself for being so shy, so easily embarrassed. She took in a breath, exhaling trying to relax so she could get the words out.

"I'm not upset at having the two of you as mates if that's what your worried about." Now they were watching her curiously, their nerves seemingly forgotten as they eyed her. "I just, i'm surprised." She bit her lip, sighing in frustration. "You were very wrapped up in that boy when you first arrived." Alec began a nasty snarl taking over his features, jane continued.

"When my masters requested i torture you, i hadn't realized yet, i didn't even feel the pull until afterwards. When you had so bluntly disrespected our queen." Alec scoffed at the memory. "You have to understand, as much as it pained me to make you.." He trailed off and Jane continued for him. "If he hadn't as he stated in the car you life would have been forfeited, to live through life without your mate, to watch you mate die and being unable to do anything about it." They both sucked in shuddered breaths.

Bella blinked, her eyes slowly widening. "If that why you didn't tell me?" Jane nodded in agreement. "You, as a human can reject the mating bond." Alec gave his own frustrated noise. "We wanted to get to know you without fear of rejection. We wanted to make sure you were safe, you and our future queens safety is all that matters, that's why we were sent."

Silence, complete silence. "Well, i wouldn't reject you." Their eyes brightened as they turned to Bella who was watching them shyly. "That is if you even really want me." Both red eyes turned black, Alec released a purr as he pulled her back into his lap. "Trust me, we want you more than anything." Bella went crimson at the seductive purr his voice held.

Jane simply shook her head. "You do not mind that i am a woman?" At her question and the discomfort on her face Bella blinked in surprise. "I've been bisexual my entire life, or at least that's what Re calls herself and i." Jane blinked in surprise. "Bisexual?" bella nodded thoughtfully. "It means you sexually attracted to both men and women."

Jane blinked twice, nodding her head slowly. "Then that's what i am." It was mumbled more to herself and Alec chuckled. "We vampires are very loose in our sexuality, even the men." The whisper in her ear made her shiver.

 **With Regina**

"Did they work it out?" Caius finally sighed, nodding his head in confirmation. Regina's entire body relaxed, a yawn slipping past her lips. "Good." Caius rose an eyebrow at her and Regina just smiled at him in return. "What other parts did you play in her story?" Regina shrugged lightly, face going thoughtful before she smiled,

"Well my time this charlie was pretty cool, i don't mind letting you know. Although, maybe we should call Marcus? That way he isn't left out." Caius instantly had his phone out, The air buzzing at the speed in which he spoke on the other end.

"He is ready to hear your side of the story." Regina blinked glancing at the phone that he had set on the nightstand before picking her up and placing her in his lap. "Yes, i'm here stella." Regina nodded slowly, "Well, i moved in with my uncle Charlie about three weeks before Bella came back. I didn't want anyone to know i was there you know. So he didn't tell anyone. I had already began working at the local grocer when she had moved it."

"It was fun the first two weeks, I had ended up running into Rosalie one day while she was buying groceries with Esme, They had to keep up appearances. Her and I, well there's just something that clicks between two people. Especially when those two people had been wronged in their life. We clicked like that. She told me her story, mind you she kept out the whole being a vampire thing, and well, i told her mine."

She went silent after that, her eyes staring blankly into nothing. Caius frowned. "Regina." she didn't respond ad he put his hands together in her face, eyebrows drawn together when after three quick claps she blinked back into reality. "Are you ok mia amore?"

"Brother what is happening?" Marcus's weary voice made Caius sigh as he eye'd Regina who simply nodded at him. "Our mate tends to blank out from time to time. I will go into better detail later." Regina gave him a sheepish look in return. "I'm fine Marcus… Thank you Caius." She cleared her throat so she could continue.

"So my days were spent with Rosalie and Emmett after work. Rose would work on cars while Emmett and i joked around. Lots of fun actually. Then bella started officially dating Edward and lets just say we didn't agree on to many things after that. During the baseball fanasto i had worked a double shift, only to come home and find Charlie drunk crying with his revolver not to far away. To say I was startled would be an understatement."

Caius looked so surprised by this and Regina simply shrugged when he asked. "You didn't mention this before."

"Charlie swear me to secrecy, let me know he wasn't gonna kill himself but he was going to murder Edward." She shook the memory from her head mumbling under her breath. "I don't know what the boy did to my daughter but i sure as hell know that whatever he said calls for a bullet." Her smile was almost fond before she sighed lightly.

"I didn't and still don't believe he wasn't going to take his life, despite what he said, I had the inking he would have attempted to murder edward then killed himself. I talked him into therapy about two weeks after Bella got back, i'm hoping it helping him."

"Edward left,the day of her birthday we had actually sat down and had a good breakfast. I had given her a locket with a picture of us as kids in it." Regina pulled out her own locket flashing it to Caius before tucking it back into her shirt. "She left, come back all was good until Edward left then things started to go to hell. Every night her ear piercing scream would rock our home, It one thing to read about it. It's another thing entirely to experience it first hand."

She shivered at the memory, remembering how her own ptsd would flare at first. Leaving her staring at the walls for hours until Charlie would come and snap her out of her own mind. Watching her face begin to blank out again Caius spoke. "Regina my love."

Her focus snapped back into place before she nodded in understanding. "I came home from the store to Alice and Bella leaving one night. Alice insisted i come with them but i refused, Next thing i know were speeding down the road at an ungodly speed and i'm being dragged to meet you three, The rst as you know is history." A yawn escaped her lips before she could stop it.

The warrior before her eyes seemed to soften before she was being tucked into bed. "Sleep Mia Amore, we will talk more tomorrow." Regina just hummed, her eyes heavy with sleep as she drifted away into nothing.

" _What do you think your doing out here and not in there?" A dark haired woman asked eyebrow raised, unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. She was dressed in a short leather skirt, hair puffed out and a button up lace long sleeve top. Leather jacket pulled on over her top._

" _I, please Martha, i don't wanna." A little girl with brown hair and teary blue eyes stated. The woman scoffled, pulling loose a zippo from her leather jacket and lighting her cigarette. Shoving the zippo back into her pocket before taking a long drag and blowing it directly into the little girls face. Said girl cringing away from the toxic smoke._

" _Bolero's been expecting you for an hour kiddo, get in there, or do i need ta beat your ass before sending you in." the little girl scolded, eyes down casted towards the ground. "I'm only nine, please…" the woman's eyes went dark, snatching the girls hair into her hands and wrapping it around her arm as she dragged her kicking and screaming into a dark room._

" _It happens with all us, your lucky i let you hold on so long." The door was slammed behind her, "I was gonna tell ya to be easy on this one Bolero being her first time and all, but little bitch thinks she can disobey me, so you go on ahead and have a good time. Just don't damage the face, only things she got goin for her."_

 _The little girl cringed away from the tall dark haired man standing by the bed, he had on a nice dress shirt. His suit jacket folded neatly and thrown over the back of a chair. Tailored pants, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up over his forearms. She curled up in the furthest corner and all the man, Bolero did was smirk at her. Green eyes swimming with amusement._

 _He was a handsome man, standing 5'11, she had always thought him to be handsome, most of the men that come and go were. However, appearances could be deceiving. The man standing in front of her wasn't just like any other man. He was the leader of this place, she wondered briefly what kinda shit Martha would get into later for talking to him the way she did._

" _Regina." Bright blue eyes locked with amused green ones. "You know, you've always been my favorite." He took long slow strolds towards her, smirk still on his face as he squatted down in front of her. His hand shot out as he curled a strand of hair around his finger, a sickening smile curling across his face._

 _She was soon yanked up by her shoulders, a surprised yelp leaving her as he dragged her literally screaming toward the bed, throwing her down onto it. "Make it good for me, if you do i might just keep you."_

She was ripped from her dream right as he undid the first button of her nightshirt. She eyes wide as she let them roam over the wall she was facing, she felt a shift from behind her and went stiff. Her entire body freezing as if she was doused with ice water. She sprang from the bed, the arm around her middle being removed as she did so.

She was across the room in seconds, she eyes wide as she placed a hand over her heart. Locking eyes with Caius's startle red ones. "Not green." it was a gentle mumble, her entire body relaxing as she collapsed to the ground. Taking in lungful after lungful of air.

"Amore?" Caius asked cautiously, slowly rising from the bed he was laying on. Regina watched his movements slowly, trying to gather her own voice. "I'm sorry." She drew her knees to her chest, eyes still dark as she stared back at him.

"I just, i had a bad dream, and, having, waking up, to, to, i'm sorry." She buried her head into her knees, Taking in air slowly to calm herself down, Caius crouched down in front of her. A frown on his lips, Regina's mind going briefly to her dream only to shake her head. " _Caius isn't him, Caius is safe."_ With that in mind she let him pick her up gently without any struggle.

"Would you like to talk about it amore?" She shook her head, burying her face into his chest letting his scent relax her. He sat down on the bed. Letting her curl up into his chest, Regina slowly letting herself melt into him as he continued to gently massage the back of her head with his fingers.

"I have these dreams often, i've just never woken up next to someone after having them." At her words Caius's hands stopped only to resume once again. "Why would you be sorry?" She stiffened at his question before forcing her body to relax.

"For being startled? For jumping up like that, for worrying you." He released an unneeded breath before inhaling another. "You need not apologize." His voice was stern and she nodded into his chest. Seeing no reason to argue with him over something like that.

Closing her eyes she concentrated, shoving the memory to the very back of her mind; imagining herself in a office, locked filing cabinets lined out in front of her. She approached one and gently grasped the handle frowning when she found the cabinet wasn't locked like it was suppose to.

"Someone's been triffuling through my memories." At her grumble Caius raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Regina hummed lightly keeping herself in her minds eyes as she began to refile everything in the proper places. "My memories are normally locked away in a filing cabinet, it's unlocked for some reason." Caius looked intrigued now as she continued to organize everything.

"It was Aro." At her mumble Caius nodded in agreement. "Ill have to remind his to put everything back where it goes." Her mind went to that memory and she shivered lightly, grasping it and cringing at it's darkness. Shutting the top cabinet and opening the bottom one cautiously. Cringing further when an onslaught of black memories followed. She held her breath, throwing the bad memory in before slamming the cabinet closed.

Fishing a key from the far wall and hurriedly locking the cabinet, Eyeing the other twently that sat innocently beside this one. She went around and locked everything. Being careful not to open anything least she be tempted to organize and she didn't have the time for that currently.

"Regina." Her mind snapped back into present time, Blinking as she stared at Caius's hands, both of them directly in front of her face.

She reached out grabbing them and brung the back of both of them to her lips, giving them a quick peck to each. "Sorry, I got distracted, thank you for snapping me out of it." He sighed, resting his head on top of her's. "The storm has settled, we will be leaving out when you are ready."

"I think i am ready." He nodded, he might have understood her double meaning. If he did he didn't voice this aloud, no he simply stood and held out his hand for her. Regina smiled letting him pull her off the bed and towards the door. Bella stood beside Alec, her hand in his, a light blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. Jane suddenly appeared on her other side. Instantly intertwining their hands together as well.

Regina smirked at Caius spoke. "Are we ready to go?" Jane gave one very swift nod. "Yes master." Then they were off leaving the hotel with a blushing Bella and a smirking Regina. The next few days would be fascinating for the girl to say the least.

 **So what's the verdict? How do you like the story so far? Any thoughts on what'll happen next? Also, I know its kind of crazy buuut, what do y'all think about adding Jasper into the mix with the witch twins and Bella? I've been throwing the idea around, and if not them then who should he be with? Not Alice, I got plans for Alice. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	9. Life can throw a wrench

**Disclaimer: I wonder sometimes, though briefly, what it would be like to own twilight. Then I realize if i did in fact own Twilight, well, It wouldn't be what we all know and Love. So I am content to say I own nothing but Regina.**

Life can throw a wrench in your plans, you can either accept this wrench happily. Deny the wrench, or simply pick the wrench up and use it to kick life's ass for being so bold. He had chosen to Deny the wrench, despite every single cell in his body throwing a tantrum; every single nerve on end when she would even so much as glance his way.

His body and mind screaming at him, the mating bond practically tearing him apart for being so foolish as to deny it, to deny himself. However, he couldn't do that to his family, they had saved him, his wife had saved him. Who was he to destroy their happiness for the sake of his own?

He wasn't going to lie, it had taken a slap in the face by reality to finally accept the bond. Even so, how was he going to approach this now without being torn to shreds? Well he had to somehow improvise.

 **With Regina**

She blew hair from her face, a small frown on her face as she shifted her stance, making it firmer, unmoving. "Why Italy?" She was prepared for his question. "Remember Jordan and David." His mustache twitch in acknowledgment. "Maybe."

His answer gruff. "They've gotten me a job with a small start up company as a secretary, they're willing to work with me." She frowned eyebrows pulled together as this next lie slipped past her lips. "They have a very good therapist down there i'm going to see while i take classes online."

His eyes narrowed, "You have a job here." She shook her head. "I need a change in scenery, I, I can't take…." She blew out a breath at her fumble, she was trying to plead her case and here she was butchering it. He however took her fumble as her being emotional as he pulled her into a hug.

"Alright kid, you've had enough shit taken from you. I won't take away your freedom. Just, if you leave who'll I go fishing with?" Bella who had been quietly watching the exchange spoke. "I will dad." His eyes were wide as he snapped his full attention to Bella.

"I was joking kiddo you don't have to.." Bella cut him off with a smile. "Your right i don't, I want to." He was full blown grinning now, before finally he schooled his features coughing into his fist with a quick. "If you say so Kiddo."

Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them, turning on her heels. "I need to get my affairs in order." Charlie snorted. "Affairs she says, who she been hanging round with Bells?" Bella giggled into her hand when Regina stopped and whipped around. Hair flying as she did so.

"Just what are you implying uncle charlie? That i talked like a brute before? I have always been this well spoken." Charlie just gave her a blank face. "Da fuck are ya lookin at." It slid off his tongue high pitch, a mockery of her actual voice. Regina pursed her lips, giving him a bemused look.

"I did not sound so horrid." Charlie's face was still blank. "I swear if Y'all don't back da fuck up imma felay ya witha hot knife." Once again high pitch, she knew what he was doing. As she said before, she mimicked people unconsciously, term of speech, body language.

The accent he was using, was actually very accurate, despite the pitch being horridly off. She had grown up a southern belle in the life before this one. That had stuck with her, even through the hell she had went through when being born in this place.

Sucking in a breath, she released it. Only Bella and Charlie new her actual way of speaking. Well and perhaps Aro.

Like she had stated though, it wasn't like she did it purposely, it was just kinda the way she was. It was a personality kink that she had developed in this life.

"I will speak in whatever term I wish to." She couldn't stop herself from talking like this even if she wanted to anyway. Charlie grunted as she turned on her heels once again, walked up the stairs and into her room then closed the door behind her.

Glancing around said room thoughtfully, it wasn't very big, as a matter of fact this room hadn't even been a bedroom. It had been a storage room, though just a little smaller than Bella's room, it had shelves above her head that lined the room in a square, It was also were her cloths sat.

Not having a closet. There was a fairly large window that seemed to stretch from the floor to the roof. Her room didn't have a theme other then clean and organized. Years of habit being the reason for it.

Shivering she shoved those memories back into their files before they would show themselves. Huffing at herself she once again locked the cabinet before coming back into focus and letting her gaze dance over her room. She had more stuff then when she had first came her with nothing but a small duffle and Martha's ashes.

She once again shook her head, beginning to gather her clothes as she packed them away into her duffle. They were just barely able to fit and she grinned at this. Turning around and gathering the few nicknack she had she paused, looking at the coffee can on one of the selves silently.

Martha hadn't wanted an expensive ern, she had simply told Regina on more than one occasion to just put her in a coffee can then scatter her ashes.

While she had put her in a coffee can she had refused to scatter the ashes, what better way to punish Martha for her crimes then eternal trapment? At Least that's what Martha's beliefs had been, that her soul would be trapped were ever her ashes were. That's why she had wanted to be scattered to the wind.

Regina rolled her eyes, she had the same belief so therefore she had no qualms with eternally trapping Martha's soul in a very expensive ern which she had full intentions on purchasing with the money she had been saving up for getting her own place.

Which she was going to do right before she had been dragged off to italy, It's a good thing she hadn't put a down payment on that land or house yet. So she had over twenty thousand in her savings. Though because she put almost every penny she made in savings she only had a little over a hundred in her normal debit account. Sighing to herself she walked down the stairs key in hand.

"Were you off to?" She paused, letting her eyes land on Bella, who was currently eating an apple while sitting on the kitchen counter. "To close my bank accounts out, buy Martha an ern, get boxes, and quit my job." Bella blinked twice. "Your doing all that today?"

Regina's eyes moved towards the clock on the wall, eleven in the afternoon. "Yes, no need to delay, I would prefer to get everything in order so I can spend tomorrow with Charlie, the day after with you. Then i will be leaving."

She had been completely honest with her mates when she told them it would only take three days at most. Despite having a week she didn't want to be away from Marcus and Aro so long. Neither of them had been to thrilled for her to leave. She wanted to make it abundantly clear from the beginning of their relationship that when she told them something; it's what was going to be done.

Therefore she would only be gone three day, Though for if you count the plane ride to and from Italy it would be four. Plus Caius was on edge being out of the castle, snapping at everyone but her moodily. She could only imagine how bad it would be a week from now. She didn't even want to think about that.

"Can I come?" It was asked shyly, as Bella bit her lip nervously. Regina eyed her for a moment, a smile twitching across her face. "Of course." Her face brightened as she jumped down from the counter. "Let me go get my shoes." Then she was off all excited. Regina chuckled. "I'll be in the car."

She had walked out the house and jumped into the 1999 toyota 4runner that sat in the driveway. Turning the key she hummed to herself, stiffening when her back doors open then close. "Where are we heading first my queen?" She relaxed, glancing from Jane to Felix, Caius had left earlier with Alec to have a small chat with the Cullens. She smiled at the two of them, "The bank."

Bella soon enough came rushing out the house, pulling on her sweater as she did so. "Alright i'm ready." Regina smiled, putting the car into reverse as she tore out the driveway once Bella had buckled herself in.

 **With Caius**

The white blonde haired King wasn't entirely happy at the moment, not only was he in america, a small town called Forks. He was without his mate, and this in itself angered him further then normal. Granted he did need to have a talk with the Cullen's that didn't necessarily mean he had to like this fact.

His eyes narrowed in irritation when he thought of his and Aro's conversation before he came, a scoffle escaping from his lips.

" _She has another mate, one she has already met." Caius gave Aro a look of surprised at the sudden news. "What?" He half demanded half asked in confusion._

" _Marcus has found her with a forth mating bond, you are to bring her fourth mate back with the two of you." Caius twitched, eyes dark as he glared at Aro. "Why can't I just rip this vampire apart and burn him." It was snarled out, he was angry now, how dare some random vampire mate with his mate?_

 _Aro sighed lightly, giving him a very bland look. "She wouldn't be the same after." It was a whisper, one full of truth. Marcus had calmed him and told him the exact same thing not even forty minutes prior. Caius gave a hiss, before going into another bout of anger, destroying the training room further then it had been already._

" _As Marcus has told me before, all we should want in life is our mates happiness ." Were the words he stated when Caius had calmed down some. Caius grunted in distaste, "Fine, have any idea who I'm looking for, I am not Marcus I can not simply follow the bond to her other mate."_

 _Aro gave him a small smirk. "I believe her other mate to be….._

"Master we have arrived." Alec's voice broke through Caius's memory who immediately scolded, stepping out of the backseat of their car. Alec immediately flanking him side as they walked to the house. His poster stiff, the door had already been thrown open, Carlisle standing at the entrance.

"Caius what a pleasant surprised, what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Caius scoffled under his breath, Carlisle taking a step out of the way and leading him into the living room. Sitting them down on the coach, he sat across from Caius, who's eyes flickered towards Esme (Who had taken a seat next to Carlisle's without a word) before they landed once more of Carlisle.

"This is a personal affair, I wish to speak to the one named Jasper." His voice and tone firm, though it still held the undertone of anger that he used with everyone but Regina and on occasion his brothers.

Carlisle frowned, but before he could utter a word Jasper was standing in the doorway. Caius's eyes snapped to him, looking him up and down with scrutiny. His scold lightening (if only slightly) as he stood. "This is an interesting development, I suppose I can't very well rip you apart then crumble you into dust, leaving you scattered to the wind for the rest of eternity."

Jasper sighed, nose wrinkling at Caius's words, while Esme gave a surprised gasp. Hands going to her mouth in shock, Carlisle standing. "What is the meaning of this Caius?" Caius scoffled, turning enough to level Carlisle with a scold.

"That is none of your concern, this is between my brothers and I. You may leave." At their clear dismissal Esme and Carlisle's shared a concerned look . Jasper sighed, clearing his throat.

"You're here to talk about Regina aren't you?" Caius humed under his breath, leveling Jasper with a scold before walking back to his seat. "Yes."

He sat and gestured to the seat across from him, "While it would have hurt her to kill you I wasn't completely opposed to Scattering you to the four corners of the earth for even daring to share a bond with our mate." Once again a gasp of shock and suddenly everyone of the Cullen's were standing in the entrance to the living room.

Caius paid them no mind as he continued, "However seeing as your my soul brother it is against my nature to murder you, maul on occasion? Yes, but rip apart? No."

Carlisle spoke up. "Jasper son, is this true?" He cleared his throat, turning to look at Carlisle before nodding. "I see." Carlisle looked thoughtful not.

Caius narrowed his eyes and glared at the Cullens, "As I've stated this is a matter between myself and my brothers, you may leave." Edward opened his mouth as if to speak but Alice grabbed his arm. "Don't Edward." He frowned at her.

"It's alright Jazzy, You didn't have to worry about hurting me, I always knew you weren't mine forever." His eyes widened but Alice nodded toward Caius.

"We'll head out on an extended hunt Master Caius." He didn't acknowledge her but she led the family out anyway. Once they were a good distance away Caius pulled at his phone. Setting it on the table after calling Aro.

"Ah brother what do I owe the pleasure of this call." Caius glared at the phone. "I have made contact with this Jasper, he is another soul brother." Silence before Marcus spoke. "It makes sense, while I do not doubt you brother I look forward to seeing the bond for myself when you arrive."

"Is he with you?" Caius snapped his eyes up to meet Jaspers. "Introduce yourself." Jasper cleared his throat, a human habit he had been unable to break. "Hello, my names Jasper Whitlock." Silence once again, it took a full minute before Aro finally spoke, his voice steady. "Major Whitlock?"

Jasper stiffened at his tone, the use of his title. "Yes sir." His back straightening. "Ah, I've seen much of you from your brother." Jasper frowned, eyebrows pulled together. "You've been around Peter?"

Aro hummed, "He and his mate helped us cull some Werewolves thirty or so years ago." Caius's eyes flashed in reginision. "A great warrior he was, so you are the sire he spoke of." Caius leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. "Good, it would have been unpleasant to learn we had a weakling connected to ourselves and our mate."

"Yes, it wouldn't have been pleasant for any of us if he had been weak, now that we have established his abilities shall we move onto the next problem." Aro stated, Caius frowned, narrowing his eyes into a glare directed at Jasper.

"Why would you deny a mating bond to such a beautiful being. Better yet how could you deny a mating bond?" Jasper cleared his throat, a troubled look falling over his face. "I can make up all the excuses I want, that I didn't want to split up my family, that I didn't want to hurt my wife." He paused here blowing out a breath.

"In reality, I didn't think someone as beautiful, kind, and intelligent as she is would ever want someone like me. I've done so many horrid things, I'm damaged goods." Caius hissed at him and absolute furry, standing to his feet and glaring down at Jasper.

"You risked our mates mental sanity because your a self pitting fool." He roared, Marcus sighed on the other end of the phone. "Peace Caius."

His eyes wiped down to the phone as he hissed out, "Brother, he was going to risk everything because of his idiocy." Jasper protested immediately. "She didn't feel da bond like I did, it was only hurtin' me." Caius just continued to glare at him.

Aro spoke. "Actually, while I wouldn't normally reveal anything simply because our mate values her privacy and trusts me with her inner secrets. I feel as though I must tell you. While she didn't feel the bond as much as a vampire would she does feel it. She burned with jealousy and hatred for Alice because you would always be with her. She would admire you from afar while thinking about dancing around Alice's pyre." He chuckled at this point.

"She's very imaginative in when it comes to our ex wives as well." Caius no longer looked angry, he now looked intridged. "Oh?" Aro responded to his inquiry giddily. "Her solution to sending our wives away was to rip them apart joint by joint then dance around their pyre." Alec who had been silent began to laugh behind his hand, eyes alight in amusement. Meanwhile, Caius was smirking, sitting back down completely please by this.

"What you do not realize young Jasper is our mate wouldn't try to suppress or reject your darkness, she would nurture. She finds evil beings such as myself and my brothers and I quote from her personally. "They're just so fuckin' sexy." It amused the other three to hear Aro attempt to impersonate a southern accent. He did horribly at it, his italian accent mixing in with is horrid attempt to make something that would have most people laughing so hard they'd pee themselves.

"I've never heard her with a southern accent, although she does tend to change her speech patterns and accent a lot." Jasper spoke at first before it went into his mumbling to himself. Aro chuckled, "That is something you all will have to ask her yourselves." Then he didn't say anything more.

It was silent before Jasper finally spoke. "I don't want to deny the bond anymore, I had decided to accept the bond when I saw the two of you in the airport." He looked to Caius as if asking for his permission, Caius spoke while rolling his eyes.

"The west wing is mine, the North Marcus's, the South Aro's. The East wing is currently under renovation for our Queen, you may also stay in this wing, we'll have a room prepared for you." Jasper brightened.

"You should pack, however, you're going to have to explain yourself to our mate. It isn't our permission you need, it hers." Jasper nodded then grimace silently to himself. "Ain't lookin' forward to that one."

Caius offered him no sympathy as he stood, "Pack your things, then meet us at her home, her uncle is working well within the night to make up for calling in tomorrow. You can explain yourself then."

Then he and Alec left, giving Jasper the address of their hotel and number just incase. Although he and Alec simply park several blocks from the swan's house and waited patiently for the girls to arrive home.

 **That's the end of that chapter, let me know what you guys think? Also the idea for Jasper joining Regina's mating bond was an idea pitched to me by shiro-zangetsu from Wattpad. Anyone else got any ideas on how to continue this story I'm happy to hear them. Constructive criticism is always welcome, till next time.**


	10. Life could make you want to pull outhair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Regina.**

Life could make you want to pull out your hair, but you continue on anyway.

Regina blinked once, twice, thrice then she sighed rubbing her temples, annoyance slowly taking over her features. "So, you're telling me your also my mate but you just decided to deny our bond?" Jasper didn't respond at first. He just sat on the couch staring up at her. "Why?" She finally decided to ask after about three minutes of absolute silence.

"I didn't think ya would want someone like me." She snorted at his words, rolling her eyes, her annoyance growing. "Alright first thing first, if you are my mate I'm not dealing with any emo shit, I despise people who pity themselves. I won't be throwing you a pity party and you need to stop throwing your own."

Caius released a bark of laughter, Aro and Marcus both chuckling as Jasper sighed. "Caius said somethin' pretty similar there darlin'." Regina turned to Caius with a grin, "On a scale of one to ten, how well did you handle this news?"

Caius shrugged, thoughtfully peering at his mate. "I had contemplated grinding him into dusk then scattering his pieces to the four corners of this earth." Regina chuckled, walking over then plopping herself down on Caius's lap. "That would be sup's sexy if you weren't talking about my mate and your soul brother Caius."

He just released a purr as she ran her hand through his hair. Jasper watching them silently, Bella had retreated to her room with Jane and Alec to let them have some privacy. Felix standing guard out in the forest, Aro and Marcus on the phone so they could gauge her reaction.

Jasper went stock still as she turned her gaze to look at him. "Are you and Alice divorced?" He smiled, it was small. "Ain't no need to darlin' she got married to Jasper Hale over fifty years ago."

Regina hummed at him, nodding in understanding. "Well, you can be my mate then." His eyebrow went to his hairline at the way she phrased it. Like fate hadn't tied them together. "Oh, don't give me that look, as far as I'm concerned you lost the right to call it fate's hand when you tried to resist the bond." His entire face fell at her words.

"Ill spend the rest of eternity apologizin' if I have to." Regina waved him off. "Lets not go that far, I'll settle for the next millennium or so." Her voice was joking but he still took it seriously. Suddenly kneeling in front of her with her hand in his hand. Kissing the back of it as he stared into her eyes. "As long as it takes." It was a promise, Regina blinked twice in shock.

Then she closed her eyes and nodded, deciding that hey, the hell not right? She was already tied to three vampires what's one more? Jasper can just go right on ahead and join the party.

"I've taken care of everything, I'm going to spend a day with Charlie, then Bella, then I will be home." An intake of breath on the other side of the phone followed her words. "You've already handled everything?" Marcus asked, he was amazed that she had already taken care of all her affairs.

Regina hummed, "Well, I figured the quicker I got done the quicker I could get home." She shrugged, three purr's followed her words and she was soon crushed to Caius's chest. "Italy is your home?: Regina frowned shaking her head. "No." The purr's stopped but she continued before they could respond.

"Home is a place where people care about you, home is my mom's house in Texas, surrounded by my siblings, home is here with Bella and Charlie, Home is wherever you guys are." The purr's started up once again and Jasper finally spoke, voice confused. "I thought your mom was in jail?"

Regina stiffened, eyed snapping down to stare at Jasper, "No, Angelic is, that women will never be my mom, she is mother by birth nothing more." she shook her head at Jasper, "Martha was more of ah mother then that bitch, which says a lot cause Martha was horrid."

Regina wrinkled her nose distastefully, shaking her head in revolution at the thought, at the mere idea that women was a mom, she was a mother. In her book there was a huge difference between a mother and a mom.

Jasper flinched at her emotions, "Sorry." Regina blinked, then she sighed. "Don't be, no need to apologize for something like that. I'll go into better detail on the plane, the others already know so it's only fair you do as well."

Regina hummed to herself, then she shook her head at him. "We'll get to know eachother better later for now." She turned to Caius, giving him a cheesy smile. "Wanna cuddle." He scoffed at her. "I do not cuddle." Turning up his nose. Regina blinked, giving him a perplexed look.

"You don't cuddle." She said it so slowly, standing from his lap. Caius narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. "I do not cuddle, I sensually hold you whilst you sleep." Regina couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips as she picked up the phone on the table. Hearing both Marcus and Aro chuckle as well.

"Sensually hold he says, hey, how have you two's day been thus far." She was met with silence on the other end of the phone. "You wish to know how our day went?" Aro was the one to speak and Regina hummed, placing the phone to her shoulder, then her ear to said phone, as she used her now free hands to grab Caius and Jaspers hands. 'Dragging' them up the stairs and into her room.

Clicking the lock to her door into place so her uncle couldn't just barge into her room, like he so often enjoyed doing. "Well yes, if I did not I wouldn't have asked." She then sat down in Caius's lap, patting the bed beside them for Jasper, who immediately took up residence in said spot.

"Well." He cleared his throat, "Tamed or blood and gore." Regina blinked at his question, cocking her head to the side, "Well, I feel like the blood and Gore would be more interesting then the Tamed version."

She was correct in her statement, Aro immediately launching into the murder of an entire coven. "Many covens play games with humans, nomads are especially, how shall we say. Destructive? Murderous? Phychologically warping?"

Regina hummed lightly to herself, "I get what you mean." And she did, it was sick to her but it's just the way things are. Aro cleared his throat. "The girl that they played their game with was drained, however not all the way."

Regina blinked, "They left her not knowing than?" Aro released a grumbled, his normal child like glee no longer in his voice as he continued sobberly. "She slaughtered an entire village in Germany last year, we stepped in and took care of the threat. The coven responsible, a female and male pairing thought it would be a good idea to step into Volterra for a visit yesterday. We had been looking for them for some time now, however they were not top priority."

"We only have two rules Cara Mia." Aro began and Regina continued for him. "Do not expose yourselves to humanity and the changing of an immortal child is prohibited yes?" Aro released a purr like sound from his throat. "The changing of an immortal child walks hand and hand with exposure."

Regina's eyebrows pulled together at his words. "The second rule is, any who are to attempt to interfere with a true mating bond is met with the true death." She knew in fanfictions it was held in high regards, however she wasn't aware that it was the same in the actual place. "Well alrighty then."

Silence then Aro continued on with his story, "Changing a newborn knowingly or unknowingly and having them run rampant is a threat to our kinds existence. In today's modern times, it would be easy for us to be exposed to any government." Regina nodded in agreement. "I can see that."

"They were torn apart and burn for their crimes, it over all was an exciting day, Afterwards Marcus and I retreated to our respective wings of the castle, where i've been going over paperwork for a new secretary." Marcus cleared his throat. "I've been in a meeting with our accountant all day."

Regina blinked, head cocked to the side. "You have an accountant?"

"Yes, it is a necessity with a coven like ours to manage our accounts properly." She smiled, realizing that despite all the things she knew, well she didn't know everything. It would be interesting learning about the things she didn't know about the Volturi.

"Thank you for sharing your days with me." Aro chuckled into the phone, "Nonsense Cara Mia, thank you for asking." They said there goodbye's and Regina smiled. Cuddling into Caius happily, Jasper watching her do so with a small smile on his lips.

Groggily blue bloodshot eyes snapped open, a grunt of disdain leaving her lips. The alarm clock beside her bed flashing 12:49, "Da fuck is this?" Was growled out as she sat up, absolute annoyance on her face. She had been awakened by a commotion coming from the room over, the thin wall that seperated her room and Bella's easy to hear threw.

"Just leave Edward!" Her spin straightened, she sprang from her bed in absolute fury, " _How dare he disturb my sleep."_ She had been having a heavenly dream before she had been awakened, three kings and a certain blonde haired cowboy being the main focus.

A growl didn't necessarily startle her, but it did make her attention snap to the source. "You have awaken my mate boy." You could only guess who that is. The ruckus from the other room stilled, a few hisses then silence.

The patter of feet against hardwood floor then a knock on her door. She sighed, grumbling out a come in as she sat on the edge of her bed. Rubbing her eyes, glaring at the door, only for her eyes to soften. "We broke up for good."

A gentle whisper, Regina sighed once more, moving up to her headboard and patting the bed beside her. Kicking Caius and Jasper out of said bed in the process. "Come on, yah can sleep with me tonight." Her voice thick with sleep, the desire, not the need t0o head back into unconsciousness.

Bella was instantly snuggled up to her chest, Jane and Alec shutting her door behind them and locking it back. Three pair of crimson eyes and one pair of butterscotch watching them as they fell into oblivion together.

" _You're going to home school here on out." Blue eyes of a fifteen year old girl widened at him words, snapping up to stare at Bolero as he buttoned his shirt and fixed his sleeve's. "I don't understand?" She said it slowly, trying to piece together her words just right, pulling back her natural twang as much as possible. Her accent angered him._

 _He didn't even pause, voice cold as he continued. "You have too many responsibilities here to run off to school everyday. While I won't completely cut off your education, mainly because I won't have the women standing beside me an ignorant one. I see no need for you to continue going to public school."_

 _Her heart dropped at his words, school was the only thing she had, her only escape from everything. "When do I start homeschooling then." Protesting would be futile, if she were to protest she would be punished, it just isn't worth it._

 _Green eyes turned to and zoned in on her, she pulled the bedsheets up higher, he smirked in response. She shivered. "Tomorrow, I've had Angelic sign you out." So her drug addicted mother could moss up enough time to do Bolero's wishes, but not enough time to even speak to her?_

" _Right." His eyes narrowed at her, "We are going to a meeting later on today, you will dress appropriately." She didn't respond to his words. He scolded at her silence, approaching her and grabbing her face, making her eyes lock with his own._

" _This are big clients, you might not be for sell but the other girls will. Do, Not. Embarrase. Me." His fingers like still on her jaw, they tightened when all she did was nod. "You have a voice, use it. Do, You, Understand Regina?"_

 _She looked down, "Yes, I understand." Her stared intently at her a moment longer before releasing her and stepping back. "If you disobey, I'll have no choice but to punish you." She went stiff, his punishments were never physical, after all he couldn't possibly leave a bruise on his little doll._

 _No they were always sexual in some way, "I, I will behave." He smirked at her, pleased by what she had to say. "Good, now come, let's get you dressed." A sick knot formed in her stomach but she did as she was told._

"Regina, mia amore?" Caius's voice broke threw her dream, her eyes cracked open, gently rubbing them. "Yes?" His blurry face coming into focus, she was met with a frown. "You were having a bad dream."

It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, though she decided to keep this fact to herself. While she would tell them, she wanted everyone to be together when she did, mainly so she wouldn't have to repeat her story.

"Oh, well thank you for waking me then." She blinked several times, eyes falling to the alarm clock. "Four?" She grunted but got up, letting her eyes move over her room in confusion. "Where's Bella?"

"Alec and Jane took 'er back to her room." she nodded in understanding, shaking her head as she did so. "Alright." Then she was walking to one of the selves in the room, pulling down a pair of old pants an old long sleeved shirt. "Imma go get ready, uncle Charlie should be up in the next ten minutes or so."

It was grumbled out, half asleep as she walked from the room to get ready for their fishing trip. Caius and Jasper watching her go, amused by her getting up and walking out half asleep.

She had stumbled her way to the bathroom changing quickly and splashing water on her face as she did so. Regina was tired, she did want to sleep in later, but at the same time. She was excited to spend time with her uncle.

Stretching out her arms, she turned, heading back to her room. "I'll have my cellphone on me, but it's kind of hard to get signal out on the lake, I might not be able to talk." She informed Caius, who frowned, but still nodded in understanding. Grabbing her by the hips and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Jasper will be tailing you through the day, he will stay out of sight from your uncle. Alec will be with your cousin while she is at school, Jane and I are leaving to have a talk with the mind reader." She scolded remembering last night.

"What was he even doing here?" Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "He wanted to talk with Bella, figured that they'd leave her be in favor of watchin' you." Regina turned to him and walked over.

"I feel awkward around you." She let him know while squatting down, he was sitting on the ground, back against the wall. His expression softened. "I know you do Darlin'." She wanted to be affectionate with him, like she was with Caius, like she would be with Marcus and Aro, however, he had rejected her. I mean sure she hadn't know about the bond, but well, he had.

"I'm half tempted to make you suffer the next millennium or so for rejecting our bond." Jasper looked down at her words, Regina cupped his cheek, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was quick, just a small peak, but jaspers eyes were large when she pulled away.

"While a part of me is raising hell at me for forgiving you so easy, the main part is relieved I don't have to pretend to be angry at you. Just know, if you ever hurt me again, well, I'll let Caius grind you to dust. Then I'll keep the dust separated into five different erns, placing them around the castle on full display."

His eyes had widened considerably, Caius released a deep laugh at her forgiving, yet still threatening him. "Hey kiddo, you ready?" Regina glanced at the time. Five o'clock. "Sure am Uncle Charlie, I'll be down in just a minute." Another quick peak to each of their cheeks and she was out her bedroom door, down the steps, and helping her Uncle prepare the poles.

 **So, here's the next chapter, hope everyone likes it, let me know what y'all think so far. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	11. Life was was unpredictable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Life was, well, it was unbelievably unpredictable. That unpredictability could lead into something we perceive as threatening.

It was fun, she had, had fun fishing with her Uncle, they had talked, laughed about old times and just reminisce. She had only caught two fish, both of which she promised to help skin for a fish fry. After this they had headed home, letting the day go on.

Then it was her and Bella's day, this is when shit really hit the fan, mainly because, well. "It's getting dark." Regina stated with a sigh, forehead pressed to the dashboard. Bella released a frustrated breath, an annoyed look on her face as she glared darkly at the passing cars.

They had been sitting on the highway, between port angeles and Forks for over an hour. Waiting on their mates to arrive, Bella's truck having gotten a blowout. "I just got new tires."

Said girl grumbled disgruntled, annoyance on her face as she rested her forehead against the steering wheel. Regina didn't respond at first, internally reflecting on their similar positions before finally opening her mouth.

"You could have ran over a nail?" they hadn't gotten out of the truck to check the tire, mainly do to Caius urging her to stay in the truck. "I doubt it." Bella replied moodily, neither of them were in the best moods at that exact moment.

Regina pulled in then released a breath, repeating this process, before finally just letting out a sigh. "How far out are they?" Bella asked as Regina once again glanced down at her phone.

"Ten minutes, I'm surprised they didn't send someone with us." Bella nodded in agreement, so was she. "Well, it was a good day regardless of this hmm?"

Bella cracked a smile at Regina's attempt to make light of the situation. "Yeah, it was." Bella bit her lip. "I, I talked with the kings, their willing to leave Alec with me until I graduate. He and Jane are going to switch it out, he'll stay a month then she will, and so on."

Regina blinked, she was slightly surprises by this, even if she shouldn't be. "I plan on telling Charlie that I got into a university in Italy." her eyes cutting from Regina and back to the road nervously.

"I, well, I had a good time today, and, well." she became a stuttering mess and Regina closed her eyes, opened them. Then took her into a hug. "It's fine, I understand. Ill be happy to have my family with me." They sat in silence together for five minutes.

A comfortable silence, Bella frowned suddenly, taking in an intake of air. "Is that Edward?" she mumbled, Regina blinked, snapped her head towards the tree line by the highway, just barely making out Edwards stellowet before it was gone.

"Yes, it was." she hissed out, pulling out her phone. Only for someone to tap on her window. Bella screeched in surprised and Regina drowned out her own scream with her hand.

Snapping her head out, it was Caius. "Oh thank god." she was instantly out the truck and wrapping her arms around his torso. "You scared us to death." she stated with a light shove as she took a step back.

He casually placed one of his fingers on the racing pulse of her wrist, closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "You're pulse is slightly elevated do to fear, however you are very much still alive Mia amore."

She scoffled taking another step back, away from him. Jasper who was standing beside Caius was stiff, head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed into the darkness. "Was, Edward here." he asked lightly head tipped back as he sniffed at the wind. Caius stiffened, snapping his head to Jasper.

"What?" a slow dark whisper, promising death. Bella and the witch twins seeming to mesmerize beside them. "I saw him, at the tree line, so did Re."

Caius growled, the arm Jane had over Bellas shoulder tightened. "He was suppose to head straight to Alaska." Caius snarled, heavy warning in his voice. Jasper looked calm, however there was this look in his eyes, this very dark look that had Regina gravitating towards him. Because well, she liked dark men, and his eyes were the highlight of darkness at that moment.

She wrapped her arms around his in a quick hug, then just as quickly stepped away. Jasper's brows were pulled together as he eye'd her, confusion in his eyes as he quickly looked her over. Then a smirk tilted his lips, amusement in his eyes. "You do like the darkness in us don't ya darlin'."

It was said huskily, a purr to his voice, Caius chuckled under his breath. "That she does." Regina rolled her eyes, she had her reason to be attracted to them. Not only did they each have their moments of darkness that called to her. They were also unbelievably powerful and able to stand beside her.

Maybe her mind was just a little fucked? Or maybe not, who knows. The only way to tell would be if she went and got a mental evaluation, but, well, just no. The mere thought of doing so made her shiver in distaste, no white rooms were in her future as long as she could help it. No thank you crazy doctors, she'd take her chanced with the outside world.

"What happened with Edward?" Her question made Caius scoffle under his breath. "I told that boy to leave, least I take his head. It appears he didn't listen." Jasper sigh lowly, a troubled look falling over his face.

"Maybe he just didn't want to leave without seeing me one last time?" Bella offered nervously, shifting uncomfortably when everyone turned to look at her. Regina shrugged lightly in return to her cousins words. "It's a possibility with how much of a romantic he is."

Bella shook her head in response, a small frown crawling across her lips. "Yeah, his is a hopeless romantic." Jasper narrowed his eyes at the two of them in return. "He was suppose ta be gone the last two hours, i'm thinkin' he just ain't followin' orders." His accent had thicken, more than likely having to do with his displeasure of the situation.

"It matters not, we will find out eventually. If the boy disobeyed my orders then I will take great pleasure in removing him head." Regina shook her head lightly at them all, a small smile on her face as she did so. "If it's alright with all of you, I kind of want to get out of here."

"Yeah, i'm starting to hate this highway." Bella wrinkled her nose while Regina giggled into her hand in amusement. Caius placed her hand on his elbow, a small amused smile breaking out across his normal scold. "Of course, we will leave immediately."

Regina glanced to Bella who sighed in relief. "We have a few bags." Caius shrugged, nodding to Jasper who nodded back, grabbing her bags. Leaving Bella and the twins to fix Bella's blowout. "What all did you get?" He had about seven bags in on hand and two in the other, various stores on the outside of them.

"We went to the mall, Caius gave me his card. Bella had the twins card. I went all out." She only really got what she needed, or that she thought she needed, she might have gotten a new dress or three but hey, you don't give her a card, telling her it's unlimited and she could get whatever she wanted and not expect she'd do just that.

"Perhaps you could model your new outfits for us when we get back to the house." Caius whispered to her and she in return grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at him when she was helped into a nice looking black chevy silverado. "Maybe I will, I even got a few new bra and panty sets, a night outfit or two as well." His eyes went from their normal red to midnight black, "Really now?"

"Yes really." a teasing smile on her face to match her words. Caius released a breath, pulling her to him while Regina just sighed, relaxing into him in the backseat while Jasper drove. No acknowledgment of her teasing followed. It was peaceful until they got back to the house.

She got out the truck quickly noting Charlies police cruiser in the driveway, Bella coming up the drive moments later in her truck, the twins more than likely following on foot. She took her bags, telling them to wait for her in her room as they pulled away. Charlie standing on the front porch now,

"What was that about?" At his question, Regina turned to him. Handing him a few of her bags when he offered to help bring some in. "We got a blowout on the way home. Bella had a few friends come help us, I hitched a ride home with one of them." She shrugged, after setting her bags in her room.

Coming down the stairs to help Bella bring her own up, Charlie gave a nod in understanding. "I though we just replaced your tire's Bell's?" Bela grumbled under her breath, while the three of them set her own bags on her bed upstairs before coming down to the kitchen.

"We did, I don't know what happened." Charlie's mustache twitched, but he said nothing more as he turned to Regina with a sly smile. "You gonna help with the fish before you jump on a plane tomorrow?"

Her nose wrinkled at the idea, but she did sigh after looking down at her cloths. She did promise after all, "You got gloves correct?" Charlie snorted, "Same one's." She realized he meant the shitty pair and grunted.

Realizing that she'd have to scrub at her hands after she was done helping him. "Alright, let's do this." Bella cringed as Regina dragged her along. Realizing she'd probably have to rise them. "If I'm helping, so are you cousin dearest."

She slammed her bedroom door open, eyes dark as they moved over her bed. Her bags sat untouched on the bed, Jasper and Caius both lounging around the room when she entered it. "You smell horrid."

She turned a glare Caius's way, grumbling lowly to herself as she snatch new cloths from her duffle bag. "I'll be back in an hour." It ended up taking an hour and a half to completely remove the fish smell on her and her skin. Something she wasn't very happy about but hey, it was the risk of helping clean fish.

"Much better." at the mumble she got when she opened the door, Regina rolled her eyes. Learning over time that Caius seemed to have some kind of personal vendetta against dirt, and or unpleasant smells of any kind. Not that she could blame him, he did have heightened sense of smell after all.

"I think I'm going to pack all this into a box, I might model it for you when we get back." Caius rolled his eyes. Though he and Jasper did help her pack her new cloths and other escentuals into the box she had unfolded from the pile beside her bed. So far she only had four boxes counting the one she was currently using. "Sleep Amore, Jasper and I will finish with you packing."

With a good deal of reluntics she did as he said.

" _Smile." She did as she was told, smiling despite the fact that on the inside she was crying, screaming, wanting nothing more then to jump up onto that stage and free those girls. She felt fingers dig into her arms, "I said smile."_

 _She once again slapped one onto her face as the next girl was called up onto the stage. "14, this one's a virgin, a natural redhead with green eyes." The announcement make her sick to her stomach. A little girl walking up onto stage._

 _Regina's eyes widened in shock, seeing her younger sister from her past life in those green eyes. "What did I say?" Bolero snarled right by her ear, she closed her eyes. Refusing to look into those petrified green ones. She was so young, then she heard him bid._

" _600,000." her eyes snapped open, turning to look at Bolero, but he wasn't looking at her, no, he was watching the redhead. Eyes narrowed into slits. She realized her mistake before she could try to talk him out of it. When he won the auction, all she could do was watch mortified as he took her to the back to pay people._

" _Bolero, please." Her begging fell in deaf ears, that night was her turning point. As she watched him torture then murder that little girl all because she didn't smile. It was the moment she realized not only how much green eyes unsettled her, terrified her. But it was the moment she realized her inability to wear a mask directly affected someone. An innocent, from that point on, she smiled despite dying inside. She smiled._

 **So this the next chapter, things get a little fucked in this, i'll admit that. But this is not only about her relationship with the kings. But about Regina coming to terms with her new life and the horror's she had to face as a full grown women born into the body of a child. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

 **Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Little me, nightcore.**


	12. Life was a vicious bitch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Life was a vicious bitch, life could royally screw you over from the beginning, only to correct itself. Giving you experience and knowing what the outcome of those experiences could be. However whatever life throws at you, it's up to you to be prepared for it.

 _She was nervous, the slightest sound made her stiffen in preparation for the worst. Her blue eyes wondering the room with paranoia, she hadn't had contact with Angelic since she was sold to Bolero so many years ago. She took in a breath then released it. She needed to stay calm if this was going to work, she couldn't scare Angelic away. "Regina?"_

 _She looked up, the women before her was sickly pale, eyes sunken in and dark bags under her eyes. She looked like hell, hair dyed a dark purple limply sitting cut off at her shoulders. "You look good." The women in front of her shifted, the one she hadn't seen since she was eight years old. "You look like shit."_

 _She only received a small smile in return, one that held a great sorrow, yet Regina couldn't find it in herself to care. She had been through hell because of this women. The only reprieve she had was when Bolero would send her down to be with her Uncle for a few weeks in summer to keep up appearances._

 _Even then he had always been watching, his eyes daring her to make a mistake, the life of a child resting upon her shoulders every time she didn't do as he asked. "Where's Bolero, I was supposed to meet him." Regina rose an eyebrow in return, turning to study her nails thoughtfully. She could do this._

" _He sent me instead, something about the reuniting of a mother and child being a beautiful thing, you know how he is."Angelic grimaced in return, looking Regina over once again. "Here's the information for the next shipment of girls. I need my money."_

 _And that's how their reunion went, maybe that's why when the FBI stormed the place after the exchange and Regina watched her so called mother be taken away she felt nothing but hopeful that she'd get the lethal injection for all the shit Regina had been through in the last eight years of her life._

" _Come on, we need to hurry up and get you out of here." With a nod she followed agent in front of her towards the car._

"Make sure you call as often as you can and keep me updated on everything." Bella reminded her with a small grimace on her face, Regina in return rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I'll make sure to, you be careful to alright?" Bella sighed in return, giving a nod then turning to Jane with a small smile on her face.

"You too okay?" The small girl gave a quick nod, Jasper saying his own goodbyes to his family. Rosalie walked over pulling Regina into a tight hug. "You text me the moment you land, and look after Jasper for me okay? Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while he's down there in Italy." Regina smiled in return, giving Rosalie a quick wink in return.

"No promises, in case you've forgotten i'm not the best influence on anyone." Rosalie's face lite up and she playfully shook her head in return. "Of course you're not, just look after eachother alright?" Regina waved her off in return, Caius standing to the side. Arms crossed over his chest, the usual scowl on his face.

"Yeah, don't do anything I would do." Emmett decided to throw in his own two sense, walking over with Jasper beside him. Alice hanging back to watch with Carlisle and Esme, a good thing in Regina's opinion. Jasper bumped her hip gently, raising an eyebrow when she turned to look at him. Regina rolled her eyes in return then turned to Emmett reluntically accepting him bear hug.

After being crushed to death for about a minute Caius finally decided to save her. "If we dally any longer it'll be daylight when we arrive home." His scowl deepening as Emmett dropped her back onto the ground, Regina turned to Caius with a small smile on her face. "We're coming grumpy." His scowl deepened further, eyes narrowed into slits at her for her playful words.

"I am not grumpy." He stated, "He says grumpily." She mumbled under her breath, snickering when Caius scoffled at her in return. After one more round of Goodbye's they finally began to make it to the jet. Caius's arms crossed over his chest, practically glaring holes into the back of Regina's head, who was too busy walking to the jet to pay him any mind.

Then she squealed, a gasp of shock leaving her lips when he swept her up off her feet and casually threw her over his shoulder. "You are walking to slowly." She scoffled, wiggling around. A harsh slap to her behind made her stop completely. "Did you just spank me?" Disbelief lining her words. She felt his shoulders lift in a shrug as he continued to walk in quick strolls.

Regina scowled, looking up to see Jasper smirking at her, amusement and ironey bright in his gaze. "Now who's grumpy?" Caius mumbled while they boarded the jet. "Dick." He hummed at her, placing her on one of the seats in the jet. "Yes, I am aware I have one."

She narrowed her eyes and Caius narrowed his right back at her. Silence followed before finally Regina shot him a smile. One that made Caius's own lips twitch up in amusement. "While I appreciate your humor. Lets save your jokes for others." Regina laughed, shaking her head back and forth.

"If the castle's as boring as I think it's going to be, then no one shall be spared, you'll just have to live with me." He smirked, leering down at her in return. "I will enjoy living with you greatly." He was then sitting beside her. "Now, shall we bring Jasper into the loop?"

Regina turned to look at Jasper silently, wondering where to begin before she finally just sighed and stated bluntly. "I died, and was reincarnated into a book series going on movie franchise that I watched/read when I was younger." Jasper just stared at her blankly, absolute disbelief bright in his eyes. Regina in return stared right back at him.

"Aro confirms this with his gift." Caius decided to add in bluntly. Jasper blinked about thirty times before he spoke bluntly, breathlessly. "Is that what you meant by your mother's house?" Regina nodded, thinking back to her mother, her siblings the life she had left behind.

"How, exactly did you die?" Caius turned to look at her as well at the question, he didn't know either. Neither did Marcus. The only two people who knew were her and Aro. She didn't like to think about her death. About the way she had died. The fact that she had died so young, the same age she was now. On her twentieth birthday nonetheless. "I tripped over a tree trunk, not entirely sure what happened after that, pretty sure it was right by a hill and I took a pretty nasty fall. I don't like to think about it." Tree trunks were assholes and she had a fear of them because one had killed her.

Jasper was frowning now and so was Caius, both of them sharing a look before finally Caius decided to break the silence. "I am sorry we brung it up…" he trailed off and he and Jasper shared yet another look. Regina sighed at their looks. "My name was Eva-Lynn Baker." she mumbled for them. Closing her eyes for a moment,

She hadn't said her name aloud in nineteen years. She had let it go when she had died. She had let everything go, or, at least she had tried to. But, it was hard letting go of your life, letting go of yourself. They had just lost her cousin before she died. Her mother had told them she didn't know what she would do if she lost a child. And yet she had lost one...

Regina blinked slowly, snapped back into focus by Caius who immediately changed the subject when she looked up at him in question. "Aro and Marcus have been preparing something for you. A surprised if you will. I believe you will enjoy it." her eyebrows pulled together. Now she was restless wondering what they had done for her. Jasper finally decided to speak up. "This book, what exactly was it about?"

Caius snorted. "It was about Isabella and the imbecile love, needless to say what had transpired will not be taking place. Simply for the fact that they will no longer be together." Regina grinned at him in return. "Isabella huh?" her grinned broadened when Caius only have her a blank look in return.

"Your cousin isn't completely incompetent so it would seem. Imagine my surprise." she just shook her head at him, then closed her eyes. Allowing herself to doze off in that moment.

" _Don't you dare." Eva-Lynn snorted, turning up her nose at her younger sister. "Oh, i'm gonna. Moms probably goin' ta go and have ah aneurysm bout this Susanna, what the fuck were you thinkin'?"_

 _Her younger sister scoffled in return, arms crossing over her chest. "I was thinkin' that you would know where da hell we were goin' now you done gone and got us loss. If anythin' this is your fault." Eva-Lynn scowled in return. "You where da one that was supposed ta keep up with da damn map Su, you ain't blamin' this shit on me."_

" _Oh yes I am."_

" _Susanna? Eva? Are you two out here?" both girls turned to look at eachother, then took off running to the voice. Only, Eva-Lynn fell, tripping over a tree trunk. Her sister yelling out, reach out her hand. It was too late._

Regina blinked herself awake, her eyes look around her in confusion. Where was she? She wasn't on the plane that much was obvious. Her spin stiffened, then she relaxed. "It is okay amore, you are in my study. Marcus wished to speak with Jasper however you were asleep so I decided you would stay in here with me." she looked up, then released a sigh.

Standing and hurrying over to give Aro a hug. He chuckled at her. Lightly patting the top of her head. A thoughtful look crossing his face before. "I apologize, I will remember to relock and organize things." Regina smiled up at him in return. "It's alright you didn't know and now you do."

"Speak with Jasper?" Aro's lips twitched up, "He is quite furious, as you know the mating bond is sacred to us all, but especially Marcus." Her own lips twitched up in amusement, turning and walking towards the door. "Well then, what are we waiting for? I've been looking forward to this since I found out about him."

She wanted to see Marcus destroy Jasper, she felt like it would be some kind of sick satisfaction towards it. After all, she suffered months over her emotions while trying to mentally recover from everything and he did nothing. While he was forgiven, at the same time she'll never let him live that little blunder down.

She was going to fuck with him about this for centuries, millenniums to come. Aro chuckled, appearing beside her and opening the door for her. "Well then let's hurry along, they left not to long ago, if I carry you we can catch up quickly."

A squeal left her mouth when he swept her up in the next moment. "I swear between you and Caius." he chuckled at her, running a finger down the side of her face as they moved at lightning speed. "Do not write Marcus off yet amore, I believe he might just surprised you."

"So he's also going to try and give me heart attacks…. Great." With more effort than it should have taken her Regina began to twirl a strand of Aro's hair between her fingers. Relaxing in her bridal style position He chuckled then leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Amore, we are here."

Were they? She hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. She had been too focused on the remedial task of twirling his hair around her finger. Aro placed her on the ground, though he still kept her elbow through his own as they took the two step to stand beside Caius.

Caius had crossed his arms over his chest, eyes moving back and forth. He glanced at them, but said nothing as he turned back to the empty space…. " _Holy shit."_ It was the only thought she could muster up. Marcus was standing off to the side. Eyes black, and Jasper looked worse for wear. Clothes torn, his arm removed.

"I believe you understand my point?" Jasper just nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, we gotta understandin'." Marcus rolled his shoulders, then squatted down. Helping Jasper place his arm back on.

It was, it worried her, because she wasn't worried about the fact that he had an arm removed. She'd like to say that it was because he was a vampire and she knew they could reattach it. But, Regina wasn't entirely sure that was the case. " _Maybe they've finally got to me and I've become the sociopathic monster he always wanted me to be."_

Aro's arm tightened around her own, and her began to gently move his thumb over her wrist. Where that sca…. "Stella." She blinked about seven times. Looking up and noticing that Marcus was only two feet away from her. A huge smile broke out across her face, "Marcus." Aro released her and almost immediately she was swept up into Marcus's arms.

"The time you have been away has been excruciating. Please, do not leave again." Regina laughed lightly, pulling away to smile up at him. "While I can't promise that, I can promise that I'll always come back."

 **So, I've thought long and hard about ending it here, and I've decided that. Yes, yes I will. Thank you to everyone that commented/reviewed and or voted (Wattpad) You seriously have no idea how much I enjoy reading reviews and comments. To hear what you guys think. It you liked what I've written so far. It motivates me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

 **Still looking for a betareader/someone who can preread my chapters and fix any mistakes I might make. If you're interested and have google docs then let me know via dm, or review and I'll dm you soo Yeah.**

 **Music of this chapter: Currently listening to What about us by Pink.**


	13. Life could be upsetting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning: I felt the need to put a trigger warning in this. If you are easily triggered by uneasy thoughts…. It's hard to say what they are but.. Lets just say Regina has a few issues and if you're issues are similar to her own and you feel you might get triggered by continuing to read this story. Please, DO NOT read this. That's it, on to the story!**

Life could be upsetting at the worst times, and empowering at the best. It's not life's fault if you're upset or empowered it's mental, depending on your mentality. You might just prevail.

"Well, what do you think." Regina blinked several times, eyebrows pulled together. "What, exactly am I looking at?" They had taken her to a part of the castle. Showing her a long hallway, she didn't know what exactly she was looking at. That's why she had asked the question.

"This is your own wing in the castle." In response all she could do was stare at the hall, Stare at the three of them in wonder. "I…. Have my own wing?" Aro nodded, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. "There are several empty rooms you can do with as you please. However I found it fitting for Marcus and I to design your room and your office while you were away."

"My office?" Regina mumbled under her breath, astonishment in her voice. When they had told her they had something to show her. She hadn't been expecting it would be an entire wing of their castle. What was she supposed to do with an entire wing?

Astonished, and overwhelmed she took in a breath. Settling herself. Her mind. "Jasper will be making on of the guest rooms his own. That is if you do not mind him being here with you?" Marcus stated, glancing down at her with an eyebrow raised as they walked towards her room.

"No, I don't mind. If anything the fact that he'll be close kind of relaxes me." she didn't really like the idea of being far away from any of them. Especially while adapting to the new environment of the castle. The few minutes she had been awake made her realize just how different it was from other places.

"Very well, he will also be your guard seeing as how he does not wish to sit on a throne." Caius added. And Regina paused in her walking. Looking up at Jasper slightly surprised. When had they decided that? Jasper of course sensing the change in her emotions mumbled.

"While you're human and unable ta occupy a throne yourself. I'd prefer to just sit back with you and watch over you. These three have duty to uphold our law, and that duty can land them in one of the offices for days debatin' punishments." he stopped here and Regina gave a slow nod in understanding. She kind of liked the idea that one of them would be with her most of the time. She never liked to be alone, sitting by herself gave her mind too much time to wonder.

It still didn't answer the question on when this had been decided, however she figured it had either been one of the many times she was passed out. Or when Caius had first met Jasper. With these thoughts bouncing around in her head they continued walk. Her hands laced through both Aro and Marcus's, Aro chuckled under his breath when she secured his hand with her own. Regina just turned to looked at him.

Aro in return shook his head at her. "The fact that you have so easily accepted all this just astonishes me is all." there was that word again. Astonished, it had been used so many times today. By herself, by Aro. But, what did it really mean?

A fancier way of saying surprised? But why did they keep on using that one, there were so many that could be used instead. Amazed, bewildered, flabbergasted, and dumbfounded just to name a few. It was un…..

"You're mind is truly a wondrous thing amore." She had forgotten that she was even holding his hand. Not that Regina minded him being in her mind, she had come to terms with his ability before she had ever met him. Although, there was one thing that Aro didn't seem to understand.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised at her, Regina looked up.

"I aint accepted this yet, i'm still in denial. I have a filing cabinet full of shit that I still hafta accept but haven't yet." ah there it was, that little twang to her voice. She blamed the fact that she was starting to get it back completely on Jasper. She had obviously been spending too much time with him over the last several days. Although, she knew for a fact that she would be spending more time with him soo, might as well accept it then. Even if she was immensely enjoying the more sophisticated way she had been talking.

Maybe being around the other three will hopefully help balance her out? A little bit of country and a little bit of class? That'd be nice. Then again, she doubted it would work out that way in the long run. Regina could hope though… couldn't she?

"We will be with you as you do so then." Marcus mumbled, his lips grazing over the skin off her hand. Regina mentally fanned herself off. Something Aro snorted at, covering his snort with a cough. "Truly remarkable."

"Hey, if yah don't wanna hear it then get da memo and don't hold my hand!" She bumped him with her hip. Internally cringing at the way it came out. " _Fuck my life."_

Aro hummed in reply, yet made no move to remove his hand from her own. Regina soon found herself childishly swinging her hands while holding there's. Mainly because she could, and it was kind of cool being able to do so. It gave her nostalgia for her first childhood, acting childish at times. Caius sighed grumply behind them.

Regina craned her head around to look at him. "I only have two hands, why don't you and Jasper hold hands. That way you don't feel so lonely." Caius gave her this look, one she could only describe as scandalous in nature.

" _Come on, don't ruin my ship. Jump on it, just hold his fuckin' hand already."_ Aro shot her a look for her thought process, then had to go and announce it to the rest of them.

"I am slightly concerned for your sanity, you should not be shipping two of us together amore." this caused everyone to pause, right outside Regina's office door; and when Jasper gave her a look of utter bewilderment, Caius giving her his own wide eyed look. All she could do in return was shrug.

"You should support my ship Aro." he in return snorted. "Yes forgive me amore, let me support my two soul brother fucking." his tongue rolling the word fucking giving it a luxurious feel to it, something she was absolutely positive only Aro could do. "Thank you. I appreciate the support."

Jasper visibly cringed, and Caius in return gave her one of those very passive aggressive looks. "I was unaware that I would become the source of your maddening torture when we brung you back to the castle." Heavy sarcasm hanging onto every word.

"Don't worry, everyone will be my victims in my quest to amuse myself." Marcus chose that moment to speak. "Would you like to see your office stella?" His complete disregard for the fact that she was shipping two of them together amused her.

"I'd love too!" all other conversation and thought thrown harshly out of her mind as she allowed Marcus and Aro to bring her into her office. She paused, feet rooted to the ground. Eyebrows pinched together in wonder.

The office, it was large, a computer sitting on the desk. The desk itself a dark wood, everything was done in a darker wood. Filing cabinets sitting in the corners and the entire walls covered in bookshelves. It was for lack of better wording beautiful. The floors were also wood.

"I…." she just stopped, unable to put her thoughts into words. Aro's hand tightened around her own. Letting her know that he understood everything she couldn't say in that moment. Regina had never had anything like this. Not in her last life and certainly not in this life. Slightly overwhelmed by how much this was, the fact that they had given her an office. She leaned against Marcus. Who looked at her wearily in return. "Stella."

"Lets, let you sit down." Jasper mumbled. Walking over and swiftly picking her up. Depositing her on one of the dark leather chairs. "She is overwhelmed." Aro stated bluntly each of them standing beside each other as they looked down at Regina. Jasper sighed, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he gently cupped her cheek.

The other three watching in fascination as Regina let out her own sigh. Body relaxing and mind settling. "Sorry." now sheepish at her actions she shifted. Finger curling around her hair as she cleared her throat. So she might get overwhelmed easily….

"It is fine Stella we shall let you rest before moving onto the next room." she let out another sigh, looking up at the three of them. Jasper still kneeling in front of her.

They were tall, she herself wasn't very tall. Only standing 5'3 which she hated. Regina never understood why her height had to be an uneven number. Perhaps this was the reason she was so unlucky in is life?

Then again, how,unlucky could she be with four unbelievably handsome, powerful, vampire men walking around? "You do this a lot." Jaspers blunt and somewhat bold statement made her pause. Looking down at him as he stared up at her.

"Do you have PTSD?" Her eyes narrowed at him in return. Caius and Marcus releasing breaths, while Aro frowned. Reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. "You resolved yourself to tell them everything. While now might not be the best time to go into detail. Perhaps you can give the others a quick rundown."

Her mind stopped for a minute as she tried to gather her mental balls. Aro wasn't wrong, if she knocked out some of it now. It might help for them to understand the way she was. The way she could be as time progressed and they got to know her. She would be living with them after all and certain thing. She swallowed, deciding to harshly rip off the metal duct tape from her mouth and get this over with. Least she pussy out of telling them before even forming the words.

"I, I was involved in a sex trafficking circle. Ran by my ex husband... I got involved with the FBI after an accident. I couldn't testify to anything he told me but, everything I saw was more then enough to lock him away for years." it was pretty much the summary of everything. The end, not the beginning, not the middle. But the end to a story that had stuck her with PTSD and a fear for green eyes.

"As i'm sure you can imagine it stuck me with a few demons. The worst being PTSD." she didn't know their responses. She almost didn't want to know their responses. She hadn't even went into detail. Which she would do eventually but. For the moment she felt it was best to just let them know the ending of her story. It was all she could mentally prepare herself to tell at that moment anyway.

When no response came after several minutes. She looked up, the first person she saw was Jasper. Who knew a small amount of this due to her dropping small hint to him and Emmett over the last two year. But other then that he hadn't heard the real reasons until now.

He didn't even seem to be there, his eyes looked filmed over. They were black, when she took a small look around all their eyes were black. Yet the one with the worst reaction. The one shaking in what she could only assume was anger wasn't Caius. Who was standing stock still. Face completely blank as he stared right back at her.

No, Marcus was shaking absolute anger pouring off of him in waves, his lips pulling back over his teeth. Only for his hand to go to his mouth, shielding it from view. His eyes snapped closed, shoulder stiff, Regina watching his entire reaction unsure on what to do. "How old were you?" His eyes snapped open after a full five minutes of silence, drilling holes into her head with just his stare alone.

She shifted, uncomfortable at mentioning her age. Uncomfortable with really talking about this subject in general. It was a traumatic experience one that she held on her shoulders for years and will continue to bare down on her for years to come. "I…" She stopped, unable to wrap her tongue around the words.

"My mom sold me to him at eight." Her voice a whisper, something unsettling setting over her at the memory this admission summoned forward. Her knees drew to her chest, trying desperately to push it down but….She couldn't.

Her arms tightened around her legs, nails digging into her jeans.

" _Angelic, what a pleasant surprise." She hid behind her mothers chair, deciding against sitting in the chair beside her. Mainly due to the fact that she didn't know who this Bolero person was. What he was capable of, the people her mother often dealt with weren't the most savory of people._

 _Imagine her surprise, when she peaks her head around the chair. Only to find a handsome, youthful face with fierce green eyes. His suit giving him a type of authority to him. He looked like a Businessman to Regina. One that instantly snapped his gaze to her, eyebrow raised when he caught sight of her._

" _I see you've brung your daughter along." Angelic didn't even spare her a glance. To busy lightly scraping her nails against her skin. She was inbetween right now, something the Regina didn't like. Her mother was less irritable when on drugs if you can believe that. "I… I want to know how much."_

 _Bolero smirked, and for some reason despite him being a beautiful man. When his gaze once again landed on her, Regina felt her skin crawl in revolution. It wasn't until her mother snatched her forward, placing her directly in front of this man that she realized why her mother was here. Why she had been dressed in a cute summer dress, her hair braided with bows._

" _Well isn't she a cute thing." His smirk grew, hand stretching out. Making her flinch back as he secured the tips of one of her braids in his hand. Humming to himself as he stared at it. "How old are you Bellissimo?" She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell this man her age. Especially if what she thought was about to happen happened._

 _Then her mother's nails dug into her arm, "I don't see how that's any of your business." her voice was hard, eyes narrowing as she glared from her mother to this man. "Eight, she's eight." Her mothered answered for her, after digging her nails in more._

 _Bolero's eyes narrowed at her mother's hand, then forcefully removed it. "I'll tell you what, i'll take her off your hands. Let's say for around." His fingers wrapped around her face, turning her head from one side to the other. All the while smirking when her glare intensified. "400,000." A disgusted knot formed in her stomach when her mother stated. "She's almost full blooded italian and a virgin."_

 _Bolero now had even more interest in his eyes, peering at her when Regina tried and failed to remove his hands from her face. His smirk lifted higher almost becoming a smile at her struggle. "700,000." Her mother seemed to contemplate it for a moment. But before she could open her mouth he spoke. "Though seeing as how you owe me well over 500,000 I suppose you would only be getting 200,000." Angelic's mouth snapped close, eyes moving to look down at the ground. "Okay."_

" _Her uncle, my brother will get suspicious if she doesn't come and see him over summers." Bolero tsked at the news, shaking his head back and forth. "I'll decided what to do about this, though I suppose after training she'll be aloud to visit her Uncle, I have always liked Charlie."_

 _With that sentence and what was happening fulling taking root in her mind. Regina yanked her head back, damn near head butting her mother in the face when Bolero released her with little to no effort. "You selfish bitch." Her snarl of absolute rage make Bolero throw his head back and laugh. "She'll do perfectly, I always did like the spirited ones."_

" _Fuck you." His eyes lit up with glee while Angelic just watched with dispassionate eyes. He didn't respond and Regina found the furthest corner of the room to curl into. Watching the two finalize the deal with absolute hatred towards her mother, and towards this man realizing that he was a businessman. The business he was involved with a sickening one._

She woke up on a bed, one that made her shoot up horrified. Eyes moving over the room as she tried to figure out were she was. She didn't even remember passing out, she just remembered being in her new office and… "You're awake." Her head snapped up, locking with filmed blood red eyes. She instantly relaxed into the bed, her eyes moving over the place.

"I am sorry if I frightened you." Regina pulled in a breath, eyes moving down to stare at the bed for a moment. Gathering her thoughts, she needed the words that she formed to be the right ones. He waited patiently, staring at her as she stared at the bed.

"You, didn't frighten me. Talking about my past, it just. It'll trigger flashbacks. Taking me back to that day, that time." It triggered her, not many things did but her age when she was sold. Green eyes, the mention of his name. These were all triggers, ones that took her back in time. To memories that were traumatizing, some better than others. But, they were all terrible, feeling the fear, the anxiety, and the mortification…. The guilt, the guilt was probably the worst for her.

Her hand moved roughly through her hair, the other fisting into the devolt in frustration. Frustration with herself… "Have you ever thought of therapy?" She flinched at the mention of it. "I went through it for a year, technically I was suppose to follow up with it after… everything, but…" She trailed off her, shoulders slumping.

"Would you be willing to go through it again?" She thought over the question, the thought of sharing her thoughts with someone she didn't know unsettled her. "I'll think about it." She doubted she'd ever agree to share her thoughts with a complete stranger. Share her experience with a complete stranger.

They sat in silence until she finally decided to throw the blanket from her body, slidding from the bed and walking across the wooden floor. Settling in his lap without any words whatsoever. It felt nice, especially when his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt herself beginning to drift off once again, smiling when… "Get your rest Stella, one of us will be here when you awaken."

"Will you be here? I wanna talk to yah." She curled further into his lap, eyes heavy. She didn't get a response, or she might have. Regina did hear a distorted, foggy voice whisper into her ear. Yet in her half asleep state she was unable to distinguish it. Decode whatever it was he had said to her.

 **This is the next chapter, Hope everyone enjoys it. So I got two Comments/Reviews. One from a Guest on fanfiction and another from someone of Wattpad. I would like to say thank you, the guest I can't respond to because well, you're a guest. The comment on my wattpad for some reason wont let me answer. But seriously, I love reading what you guys have to say. If you have any input, or if you just wanted to give me a quick opinion on the story. On how you felt through it. It fuels me, literally. This next chapter is out sooner because of these comments/Reviews because it motivated me enough to finish this chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**

 **Ps. I'm still looking for someone to correct my mistakes or beta? I guess that's what it's called. If your interested and have google docs just dm, or leave a review/comment and I'll dm you. I try to catch any mistakes I make but I'm only one person and Unfortunately I am not Ash argo I can not catch them all. (Childhood dreams being shattered in the background.)**

 **Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Sad song by We the kings.**


	14. Life kept things exciting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Life kept things exciting, it made you jump, bow, and blew you over. But it was exciting in the end, this was why we are still alive. To see the excitement that life had to give.

Regina huphed for the fiftieth time, she was bored unbelievably bored. Marcus having been called away several hours prior and Jasper within the process of unpacking his thing. She had told him she had no interest in helping him, she was currently regretting this decision.

She laid sprawled out in the middle of her room, laying on the wooden floor. She had already walked around, studying the bathroom. Closet and room/ living room. Yes, you heard right. Her room had a sitting area in it, closely resembling her office. That had a door that lead to it from her room.

A fireplace, four poster bed. Rug on the left side of said bed, something she had made a mental note of. A dresser, and even a beautiful wooden vanity were she could do her makeup. Something that she absolutely adored, it would give her somewhere to play with makeup and her hair. Aro had done right on picking it, he had even picked a Speaker/karaoke machine….

She paused, doing a handstand then a flip landing on her feet just for the hell of it. She had taken to doing flips… inside. " _Great."_ Her boredom was worse than she thought it had been. She walked over to said Machine, her hands moving down it with a smile. "Yes."

She ran over to her bag, pulling loose her auxiliary cord with a crackle. This would be perfect, so she plugged up her shiny new phone. (Courtesy of Marcus) Then turned on her music. With a delicate shrug, she pranced away from the machine. Waiting for her song to start….. "Hey baby is that you?"

She began humming along to the county music. Letting herself relax into the music as she wandered over to said vanity. Though, technically she was rocking… or countrying her entire wing and probably more of the castle. Especially considering the fact that she had it on full blasted and Caius had explicitly told her that the castle wasn't fully soundproof yet…

With a shrug she sat down, pilfering through her makeup. She'd have to expand her collection now that she had so much extra space but until then….

"I wonder how tha others are gonna be able tah handle you." Jasper startled her, not even ten minutes into the start of her eye makeup. Making Regina yelp and bump her mascara wand against her nose. She hissed, turning to him with a glare while using a makeup wipe to remove the access mascara on her nose.

"Haven't yah ever heard of fuckin' knockin' you damn near gave me a heart attack!" His lips twitched up into a smile, watching her remove her blunder with a chuckle. She stopped, eyes narrowed into slits. "You wouldn't do somethin' like that on purpose… Would you Jasper?"

"Now what do you take me for miss? I would never." His tongue rolled over the words. Making her snort in return, turning up her nose and turn back to her makeup. "You know…" He stated turning her music down a good amount. Making Regina turn and once again glare at him after finishing her makeup. "We have very good hearin'."

Her lips twitched up, eyes sparkling as she stated bluntly. "I'm aware." Regina stood from her chair pushing it in then strolling over to Jasper. Throwing herself down onto the couch across from were he had taken up residence in one of the chairs. "I'm unbelievably bored, i'm not one to be cage in a room with no knowledge on where I'm heading." Her hand went to her head, doing the woe me guster.

"How about I take you to tha library?" She immediately perked up at the idea of leaving the room. "I can show you tha way so you no longer hafta be trapped in here." She stood, overly excited by the idea now.

"Yes, let's do that." Jaspers eyebrows pulled together.

"How do yah change your accent like that?" Regina paused, fingers curling around a piece of her hair in thought as he opened her bedroom door for her.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. It's just somethin' I do." She just mimicked people, and right now she was in between the three kings, herself, and Jasper's way of speech. He didn't respond at first, though Regina had taken to humming to herself while walking through the hall.

"This is my room." Jasper finally spoke, breaking the silence between them and racking his knuckles gently against the wood.

"Really? This is kind of far from mine isn't it?" She was pretty positive that they had walked a good wase. She figured he would have chosen one closer to her own room.

"It really ain't that far for me." She could see that, what with him being a Vampire and all. So she didn't say anything further to him, though she did watch from the corner of her eye. He would turn to her open his mouth, then perch his lips and look away.

He also looked extremely handsome in that moment. With a black top and wrangler, along with boots. It was the way the men back at home had dressed, casual. Making Regina wonder if he dressed in button ups, nicer boots and a hat when he went out.

"I like your makeup." Jasper grumbled, forcing her from her thoughts on what Jasper would look like in a button up and hat. Hmm, she might have to ask him one of these days. Or maybe get him to model, cowboy boots and a hat… Immediately she shut down that train of thought, shaking her head.

"Thank you." She had done a green sparkly, very extra eye look. Then doodled little vines and other greenery around her eyes.

She liked to experiment when bored, with makeup. With her hair, she liked to draw, sing, and play music…. She just loved art in general, any form of it. If she could express herself creativity then she would do so. "I like art."

He glanced at her, then sighed grumbling something under his breath. "I ain't much of a talker, I prefer tah show people..." Regina bumped her hip against him, then snatched his hand up. Swinging them.

"I can appreciate that." She could, he was like the strong silent type. She would get use to it over time. His lips twitched up when she focused on her emotions, making acceptance the most prominent one then squeezing his hand in reassurance. The rest of the walk filled with a peaceful silence as they walked hand and hand to the library.

Regina silently taking note of the twists and turns they took so she could make it back here. She had a very good memory, she hated that she did. Mainly because she would like to forget a good deal of things she remembered in perfect detail. But her memory was damn near perfect.

It was very rare for her to forget something, she remembered everything. Hence her filing system, it helped her mind from getting muddled. Though, she would have to go in there later and organize everything. Come to think about it, she should have done that earlier instead of playing with makeup.

But eh, what can you do? "We're here." She blinked, eyebrows pulling together.

"We are?" She should have probably been paying more attention to everything. But she had blanked out for a moment, trying to process the fact that she needed to get her shit together… Mentally of course. Regina liked to think that she was doing pretty good externally at the moment.

Jasper rose an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything as they walked into the library and she instantly gravitated toward the fact that they had a piano sitting in the middle of this huge room. "This is tha King's private Library." She probably should have taken a minute to appreciate the fact that she was in a Library that could make Belle from Beauty and the beast shake with envy.

However the Piano that sat in the middle of the room had grabbed and kept her attention immediately. Her fingers itching to see if she still had the ability to play it. She hadn't played the piano in well over nineteen years. The only other Piano she had even been around had been Edwards and she didn't want to catch whatever the hell he had that made him… Well him so she didn't even think to touch the thing.

This piano on the other hand, her fingers gently moved over the first three keys. Humming to herself as she closed her eyes and listened to music it made. Jasper sat down on the bench beside her, Regina glancing at him for a second before letting her hands glide over the keys.

Jasper sighed, then to her shock, he began to play beside her. She couldn't help but pause, glancing at him. Before picking back up. "I didn't know you could play." She whispered, and Jasper smiled at her.

"I didn't know you could either Darlin'."

Regina thought over her response.. "My father in my last life was a pianist." She remember those days, how he would play. The way his fingers slid over the keys, the effortless way he demonstrated his talent always brought a smile to her face. That old black piano that sat in the middle of the living room that she had played as a child.

He hadn't been some huge Pianist that everyone knew, he just enjoyed playing. His passion for playing having been given to her. Regina had been the only one of her siblings that picked up the piano. All the others having been more interested in other forms of arts, or in her sisters case the harp like their mother had played.

Her lips twitched up, figures moving over the Piano as she played one of the first songs she had learned on piano. Jasper stopped playing beside her, deciding instead to sit in one of the chairs beside the piano. The small seating area making the giant room feel less cold in Regina's mind somehow.

It wasn't to long later that she realized just how into playing she had gotten. Mainly because somehow the room went from just having herself and Jasper to having Aro, Marcus, and Caius also present sitting with Jasper in the sitting area.

"Oh, when did you three get here?" She was slightly confused on how she hadn't noticed them enter… She was facing the entrance of the library.

"Close to an hour ago Stella." How the hell hadn't she noticed that they had gotten there an hour ago? Just how long had she been playing? Had she been just that into the music? Probably, though Regina could say one thing as she stood and made her way over to one of the couches. She was extremely relaxed, her shoulders slumped and a small sigh leaving her. She hadn't been this relaxed in many years.

Sitting directly between Aro and Marcus, she rose an eyebrow at Caius and Jasper…. Who were sitting on the loveseat together. Caius scowled at her, instantly appearing in one of the single chairs instead. While Jasper sighed in exasperation. "Really?"

"I didn't say anything." Regina stated bluntly immediately, because technically she hadn't.

"You were thinking it." Caius accused with a hiss, she blinked innocently at him in return.

"Thinkin' what? Caius whatever do you think I was thinkin'?" Aro chuckled, taking her hand in his own. Then his lips twitched up more than likely at the mischievous she had attempted to cause today, raising her hand to his lips.

"No, we did not hear the Music from the throne room. However Demetri did hear it in the lobby. The throne room has been properly soundproof since your last visit." She couldn't help but think it was a shame in all honesty. They missed out on amazing music, though Demetri obviously didn't.

"He actually liked your music Amore, he wished to ask you what it was you were listening to." Regina bobbed her head.

"Good man, good taste. I'll get with him sometime and share the wonders of country music with him." Marcus chuckled, his finger going to her cheek and moving her head to him.

Being careful not to whip away her makeup as he ran his finger over her face. "This looks lovely stella, tell me what made you decide on this type of look today?" She hummed, noticing how Caius seemed to perk up when Marcus asked.

"Well, mainly boredom. But my balcony does have a perfect view of the garden. This might have influenced my look for the day." Marcus didn't respond at first. He seemed to thoughtfully study her face.

"I enjoy the beauty that nature holds." He mumbled, then released her face. Studying it a moment longer before smiling at her.

"Do you paint?" She turned her head to look at Caius, noticing the way he had asked. He seemed reluntic to ask, more than likely because he was still mad at her for whatever it was he thought she was thinking…. Which she was totally thinking but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes, though I'm not very good at it. I do still like to paint, sculpt, and freehand. Art was something that I grew up with in the life before this one." She was more into transforming the face with different things, her art normally on the face. But she would draw on occasion and if she's feeling really good paint.

Caius grunted, then looked away from her. Regina's lips twitched up, extremely amused by him in that moment. He was just so easy to mess with and the way he would over dramatize everything. "Don't be so dramatic." He didn't even glance at her, so she stood and decided to just sit in his lap.

He continued to look away even after she had done so, nose turned up. "So how was your day?" Caius scoffled from behind her, making Regina rolled her eyes as she focused her attention on Marcus and Aro. Both of whom smiled at her in return.

"There was nothing of particular interest, we only received one visit from a nomadic vampire who was simply checking in. It is mandatory for any who are moving through Volturi to check in with us when they do so. After Aro read him we sent him on his way as we normally do." Marcus explained, elbow resting on the side of the couch and the knuckles of his closed fist being used as a cushion for the side of his face.

Regina sat her hand running through her hair, untangling it with her fingers as Marcus spoke. Only for her hand to be batted away and for cool fingers to take the place of her own warm ones. Caius seeming to have decided to begin running his fingers through her hair instead. Untangling the barely there knots she had at some point begin to weave into her hair as the day drew on.

She sighed, practically melting into him as he worked his fingers over her scalp and through her hair. "How was your day?" Marcus asked, a small smile on his face. Regina blinked, opening her mouth to speak but before she could.

She felt the air rush around her, only to find herself once again staring at Jasper and Caius. Caius scoffled, glaring at Aro who she found out she was sitting on lap. "Please, you've had three days with her brother. It's only fair Marcus and I get the pleasure of having her on our laps."

His own hands resting on her hips, eyebrow raised in obvious challenge towards Caius. Who in return very simply looked away, eyes narrowed at the wall as he did so. "Ladies, there's enough me for all of you. No need to fight.' Regina snorted to herself at her own joke, before turning in Aro's lap. Sitting sideways so she could once again get a good look at Marcus's face.

Aro chuckled lowly, at her words or her moving she wasn't sure which one. But Regina shrugged it off. "Terribly boring, I took to doing flips inside." She informed him, a slight frown washing over her face at the memory of how bored she had been. She liked to be around people, she didn't like being left to her own devices.

"I believed y'all are trying to drive me to the point of insanity by leaving to my own device at one point." she put the back of her hand to her head, closing her eyes and throwing back her head in the universal woe me sign for the second time today. Gentle fingers found her jaw, tipping it forward as she met warm, highly amused, and just in general lovely red eyes.

"Our apologies, perhaps next time you might join us when we are called away?" Marcus's question caused an uneasy air to settle over the others. Aro clearing his throat as he began almost gently.

"I believe we have talked about this brother, she shouldn't be involved with anything until she is turned." Marcus only acknowledged Aro with the briefest of glances before turning his gaze back to Regina. Who in return raised an eyebrow at the information, seeing as how it directly involved her. This also being the first time she had heard about this.

She figured she wouldn't be taking a throne until she was changed, but she was unaware they had, had discussions on this subject. Though in hindsight she probably should have. Though what was the saying again? Hindsight was twenty, twenty was it not?

"Yes, and I believe we came to the decision to bring Stella into the conversation did we not?" Aro released a breath, one that almost sounded like a growl of warning but Regina threw that from her head. At the moment she was more curious to figure out just what it was Marcus meant by bringing her into the conversation.

"I would like for you to be able to enter and leave the throne room whenever you please, Jasper agree with me. However my brothers believe it to be to dangerous until you are turn. They wish for you to be exiled from the throne room until you are changed." Caius immediately protested.

"Don't put it's so vially brother! Aro and I are simply looking at the fact that she is but a human." His defensive hiss made Regina really think on it for a moment, Though she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way Marcus twisted his words. Trying to sway her to his side. It was rather smooth which only made her realize that she'd have to tread carefully with him in that regard.

"Yet you completely disregard the fact that not only will she be protected by us, and the guard. But she must learn of our ways and there is no better way then for her to observe the way we handle certain things." His voice was almost dry as he stated this. Though Marcus had never once moved his eyes from her face through talking. His thumb doing small circles on her jaw, though his eyes were passionate. He truly believed this was the best way to go about it.

"Why do you agree with Caius, Aro? And why do you agree with Marcus, Jasper." Regina decided to ask the two of them, before revealing what she was thinking.

"While in some way I do agree with Marcus, you are but a human amore. As such you can be easily injured should there be any crossfire. Yes, we would be there to protect you along with the guards. But I am unsure if you are mentally prepared for that type of brutality as well." Aro's voice was gentle as he explained his opinion on the matter and Regina couldn't help but agree with him in some aspects.

Would she be mentally capable of dealing with the amount of brutality she might see in the throne room? Would she be fully prepared for it as she should be? Aro while weary for her physical health as Caius was. Was also more focused on her mental health. She turned just enough to look at Jasper, who in return stared right back at her thoughtfully.

"I agree with Marcus, but only because I believe if we try to keep yah in certain parts of tha castle. You'll simply go to tha places you ain't suppose tah go outta curiosity. I believe if we don't try to contain yah, then we'll be more prepared for yah randomly explorin'." he drawled out his words more than usual, staring at Regina with a very knowledgeable expression on his face. He was entirely right, telling her she couldn't go somewhere just made her want to go there out of curiosity.

"I agree with all of you, I think the best thing to do though is Jasper's idea. He isn't wrong, if you try to tell me not to do something the rebellious teenager in me can't help but try to break or twist those rules. So while I would like to go into the throne room. It will more than likely be far and inbetween that I even do so." Marcus's face morphed in victory, making both Caius and Aro gave small sighs of exasperation.

"Very well mia Regina, you have the final say in this." Aro practically grumbled, Caius scoffled. Turning to glare once more at the wall. Regina chuckled under her breath, further amused by her mates dramatics.

 **On that note. I'm going to end this here, wrapping this chapter up with a pretty pink bow and everything. I've been gone and normally I wouldn't try to excuse my absence with pretty words, however I have a legitimate reason for being gone so long. That reason being; My laptop.. Died? My cord was eaten by my puppy and as a result I have had no way of updating, editing, or other. So ya know i'm sorry for that. Constructive criticism is always welcome, till next time.**

 **Also, Fanfiction**

 **Blinddivinity, Bella and the witch twins are coming, and interesting things are coming!**

 **FumiyoSenka, Oh we are most certainly not done with eddy boy yet. But their is a twist to that i'm sure you'll love. Thank you so much for the other positive feedback.**

 **Now to everyone else including Tee Hill, Hats24, Tarebear827, and guests, thank you so much for the positive feedback! Much love you each of you.**

 **Also, Wattpad I normally respond to you in the comments, or otherwise but if you'd like for me to respond to y'all in story just let me know much love to all of you.**

 **This story is now Beta'd by the beautiful MeowVolcano, she doesn't write Twilight but she does have other fanfictions that are good so if you see something she writes in your genre then check her out!**

 **Music of the chapter, These days by Rascal Flatts**


	15. Life was Changing

**Disclaimer: while coming to the irrefutable fact that I own nothing I find myself slowly falling deeper and deeper into this world. Waiting to discover something… Interesting.**

Life was changing. Sometimes it's hard to tell if for the better, or for the worst. Especially when you had one before and lived in a blissful shell of ignorance. Ignorance to those feelings that truly care for you. When life changes, you can either stay true to who you once were. Or as many do change with it.

Isabella Marie Swan, or, Bella for short as she liked to be called. She wasn't necessarily having a good day, but it wasn't a bad day either. Having Alec around makes it near impossible for her to have a bad day.

His calming, strong presence always lurking in her mind not only to remind her she was strong with him and without him; but if she needs a rock he was there. An ever standing mountain.

That didn't however stop Bella from missing Jane. Wanting to know her better, spend time with the girl that was her soulmate. However, to have one is to go without the other in her current situation. This just hurt her more then helped her.

She couldn't choose one sibling over the other, and selfishly she wanted them both present. Even if she knew that was out of her grasp until after graduation.

Her hand moved anxiously through her hair, glancing towards the clock. Only for her gaze to drop back down to her desk. Then repeating the process. The time ticking by agonizingly slow.

All this piled on her, then the irrefutable fact that she had made up with her cousin. Only for Regina to be ripped away again didn't help her anxiety. Her weary, the nervous knot that formed i'm the pit of her stomach.

Bella was a mess, she knew it and everyone else seemed to know it as well. Student whispering harshly behind her back, teenage drama seemed unimportant to her before. Now? It was completely useless. Yet, it still held a sting to it, especially when the ones whispering she had once thought to be friends.

She knew better than that though, the only true friend she had come to find was Angela. Though, it was hard to approach a true friend she had carelessly thrown to the side over a… boy. She sighed once more, staring absently once again at the clock. No longer interested in the time that seemed to tick by at a steady pace.

Instead her mind focuses in on her only friend and how to recensil said friendship. Almost as if counting down to her doom the clock now became her enemy. If only for the resolve she had to walk up to Angela and beg for forgiveness.

Though as of would turn out, "Sorry for what?" She asked, confusion heavy, plain to see even. Bella in return sagged in relief, realizing that Angela wasn't upset with her. Even if in all honesty she should be.

"For abandoning you to wallow in self pity?" Bella now question herself as Angela adjusted her glasses. Glancing left, right, then finally sighing.

"Look Bella, you were absolutely devastated by Edward leaving. Anyone with eyes could see that, if anything I was more concerned for your mental health and safety then whether or not you were hanging out with me. I'm just happy Regina and your father managed to pull you out of whatever depression you were in." Angela now looked nervous, hand shaking as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"If anything I should be apologizing to you for not being there." the fierce shake of a head followed Angelas words. Bella reaching out and placing a firm hand on her shoulder as she continued to shake her head.

"No, seriously no one could have pulled me out of that. So please don't say that. We'll just forget this entire conversation happened and start over again." Angela blinked, then gave a nod. Taking a step back and grasping Bella's in a hand shake.

"I'm Angela Weber, head of the newspaper would you mind being the main focus?" mirth dancing in her eyes and Bella in return gave a small laugh. Shaking her hand right back

"Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella though. Please anything but a newspaper segment dedicated to me."the girls shared a laugh, and for once Bella felt like things were finally looking up.

Only for past mistakes to come crashing down around her once again. Gently, and with a surprisingly steady hand. Bella rand her fingers through Alec's hair. Soft smile on her face as she did so. Eyes moving over the book she sat reading, her voice carrying through the room as she read aloud.

It had become a nightly routine for them, he would rest his head on her shoulder. Eyes closed as she read one of the books he had Jane ship over from the Volturi library. Moments like these peaceful, it had already been a full month since he had arrived. This being the case, they were waiting for Jane to land at the airport so they could switch places.

"Why do you stop?" his question husky as he peered at her thoughtful expression. Bella scrunched up her nose, pulling her lip between her teeth and nibbling on it.

"I'm just… I'm going to miss you." her mumble, along with the down cast of her eyes had Alec sitting up completely. Then Bella released a startled squeal as she was lifted. Only to huff when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. A hard, cold chest now her support as Alec situated her on his lap. Then gently rested his head on her shoulder.

"As will I, to be away from you for so long I know will be a torturous hell I have yet to discover. But, I think of my sister who is currently going through that hell. I take solace in the fact that the two of you will be together. Even if I am to be alone." he hummed lightly, then released a chuckled. Making Bella shiver when he kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm excited to finally get to know Jane but, i'm just now getting to know you. Spend time with you, i just wi.." he silenced her with yet another kiss to the neck. Making Bellas breath, and voice caught in her throat.

"We have all the time in the world." for some reason, even though his voice was low, soothing and Bella wanted to believe him above all else. An unease centered itself not only in the pit of her stomach, but it tormented her in her dreams.

 _The forest was green, alive vibrating around her. Bella found herself gently plucking the grass from the round meadow she was nestled in. It always fascinated Bella how her quiet place was a meadow. One she still silently associated with Edward, her thought to be love. Happy memories after sprung on her, something that she realized while few and far between were still very much present._

 _She couldn't blame everything on him, after all she had taken the initiative to figure out what he was. When in all honesty if she had let her curiosity settle then she would more than likely still be a very ignorant teenage girl, one that knew nothing of the supernatural world._

 _The meadow spam with life, the sounds of birds chirping. Streams moving through the land, a seamless caress of nature vibrating around her at that moment. Perhaps that's why she felt so alarmed when her relaxation was disturbed my silence._

 _A deafening dark silence, one that had been permeating her dreams sense she had gotten back. A dark figure lurked silently in the forest, peering at her in a ferial way. One in which she had to take the initiative and run. With only the false hope that she could escape._

 _The being that always caught her, ripping her throat from her body was a sickly yellow color. Foam running from it's mouth as it wrapped it's tallen like claws around her._

"No!" Her screech of terror had her door slamming open in the next second. Charlie standing in the doorway hair in disarray. Her own drowsy blinking fell into sink with his own.

"I think we need to put you in therapy Bells." Her breath caught in the throat at that word. One she had not been looking forward to in the least.

"I'll think about it." A sigh followed her quest mumble but Charlie knew his daughter. Her similarities to himself. Therapy had helped him in many ways, and it was with the hope that it could help Bella.

"Alright kiddo try to get some sleep." He knew better than to ask about her dreams besides. The second he shut the door behind him, Bella had already pulled out her phone.

"Lemme guess, another nightmare seen the face yet?" Bella pulled in a shuddered breath.

"I didn't recognize it, but whoever's haunting my dreams look familiar in some way. I just don't know how."

Bella listened to her cousin sigh, imagining her running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Something Regina was in fact doing at that very moment, "I'm sorry this is bothering you so much, please just let me know if anything else happens."

Bella gave a meek nod, despite Regina not being able to see it a laugh followed. The feeling of dread that had woven into the pit of her stomach eased at the laugh. Smile taking over her face, it was in this moment that Bella felt her hair being brushed behind her ear. Eyes focusing on Alec who's intense, yet weary stare made her smile grow.

"I'll call you back later Re."

"Sure thing Bells just be careful." Her gaze unfocused for a moment, thinking over her dream. Regina's words, then she snapped back into reality to stare back at her weary mate.

"What troubles you?" His voice low. A whisper that made her sigh in return for it. She tugged her lip between her teeth nawling at it fiercely before her lips parted. Only for her voice to die. Unsure on how to begin the cause of her nightly terrors. The only person she had told them to was Regina. Who had told Bella to let her know if she see's the face.

Alec cupped her cheek dimples flashing at her as he gave her a beautiful smile in return. Her cheeks turning scarlet glancing to the side. "Well, this is certainly a heart warming sight." The sound of a duffle bag falling unceremoniously to the ground made Bella's head snapped up. The voice chimes and she couldn't stay in bed anymore.

Stumbling over her own blankets as she rushed forward. Only to catch herself on the nightstand and huph under her breath. Ignoring Alec's chuckle at her less than graceful haste. Then she threw herself at the female vampire in front of her. Instantly feeling cold arms close in around her in return.

"Jane!" The exclaim was met with a bell like giggle, a hand coming to rest on the top of her head. Ruffling her hair with an affectionate smile.

"How was the journey sister?" Jane hummed, looking at her brother. Head cocked to the side. Almost thoughtlessly twirling the ends of Bellas brown hair through her fingers.

"Long, but it was worth the strain." Her red eyes warm. Alec chuckled, moving forward pulling Jane into his own hug. Temporarily bumping Bella out of the way. Making Bella roll her eyes, and Jane shake her head.

Alec seemed to grimace, glancing towards his own bag. The same one he had pulled from the hiding place in Bella's closet. Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Staring at the bag as well. At the remainder that to have one.. was to go without the other.

"Master Marcus suggested you stay for a days time. Help me learn the inner workings and the rules that have been laid down." Jane stated, scrunching up her nose at the word rule. Or more so that the Cullens were the ones to set forth said rules. It didn't sit right with her, however it did help that the masters, her queen, and mate all seemed to find said rules agreeable.

"They are standard, the Cullens seem to have some type of agreement with the shifters here. Strictly forbidding us from movement on their lands. We are not to hunt in, or near Forks. Charlie, our mates father is to remain unaware of our presence. As is the rest of the town.." Alec trailed off here, a smirk seeming to wash across his face. Eyeing Bella. Who had once again pulled into Jane's arms.

"I have broken the final rule, however My queen agrees it is a rather silly rule." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The only reason she disagrees with it is because Alice thought of the rule." Bella pointing this out. Only made Alec cross his arms over his chest. Eyebrow raised.

"You follow the word of some harlot over the word of our queens?" Bella ran a hand through her hair. Jane simply sat on the edge of Bella's bed. Pulling the brunet onto her lap. Watching the exchange with amusement.

"No, I trust Regina above all else I just know Alice. If she's doing something, or has a rule in place it's for a good reason." Alec just stared at her, not a word being spoken.

"That reason…" Bella stressed to him, for probably the seventh time in the past month. "Being that we don't need rumors of red eyed vampires getting back to the shifters. Also it would be highly suspicious for me to tote you around town without an explanation on who you are. It also doesn't help that you refuse to say you're a distant relative of the Cullens visiting."

"It would be rather strange to see you attempt to carry my brother around." The jab at her use of wording from Jane. Followed by Alec's laugh, let Bella immediately know that Jane would be just as difficult as her brother.

"How is it you managed to reveal yourself?" Alec's face seemed to shift, a devious look taking over. Bella's stomach dropped, and Jane just tightened her hold on Bella. Knowing what was about to spill from her brother's mouth would…. Amuse her.

"There's a blonde Male walking about. Who seems to have a strange fascination with our mate. This being said I thought it would be in her best interest to warn him off. Though this seems to have fallen on dead ears. As he is rather persistent." Jane laughed, throwing back her head to do so.

"Unable to scare off a simple human, Alec have you lost your touch?" Her hand was waved dismissively before Alec could fire anything back. "I'm sure a shock of pain could put him in his place." Alec hummed while Bella pailed.

"However you risk gaining Bella's eerie, as she had forbidden me from using my gift on her classmates. I have labeled the boy not worth the risk." He folded his arms over his chest. Eyes focused on Bella who blushed. Looking to the ground as Jane snorted.

"If it is her only rule and we still have the fortune to be a part of her life. So be it. Pitty." The mumble was right against her neck. The cool breath that came from Jane's mouth causing goosebumps to form on Bella's skin. This was turned into a spectacle by the two of them.

"Brother what are these strange things?" Bella was bent to the side. While Jane exposed her neck to Alec. Who seemed to hum thoughtfully. Cuping Bellas cheek, said girl going bright red as the two sandwiches her between them.

"Master Aro explained this to me. Humans, when cold have small bumps that appear on their skin. Similar to how poultry looks when you pluck the feathers. I'm not entirely sure why they do. However it seems to be normal." He shrugged, Bella gave a small laugh.

"He freaked out the first time it happened. Called Master Aro, Re, and wouldn't listen to anything I said. He thought it was some kind of strange illness." Jane's face went blank, sharing a look with her brother. Who in return nodded at her.

"I assumed the same." Her blunt statement, followed by the line her lips made. Had Bella snickering at her. Trying and failing to cover it up.

"You two are too much alike." Both siblings got identical looks of distaste on their face. Looking to each other, with a light scoffle.

"Me? Like him? Surely you've hit your head on something. We are complete opposites." Bella pursed her lips. Contemplating if this was a battle she wanted to take part in. After looking at either of them. She decided that she had no interest in pushing this one.

Her not response seemed to be good enough to them. As Jane picked Bella up, Alec moved the covers. Then they were on either side of the bed. Tucking her in for the night. "Ill run a perimeter check."

Alec was gone before Bella could protest. Leaving Jane to stand at the edge of her bed. Bella bit her lip, shifted lightly. Then sat up pulling a book from the nightstand beside her.

"Would you like me to read to you until I fall asleep?" A swift nod followed, Bella opened the book. Sitting up and the single tap to her lap is all it took for Jane to join her on the bed. Jane's head resting in Bella's lap, eyes closed as Bella began reading.

 **So this is the next chapter. Figured i'd give y'all some insight into Bella's mind. Put some plot bunnies in, and sprinkle a little fluff around. I hope you guys are as excited as i am about the coming chapters. I have so many idea's that are about to come into flourish in the next few chapter. So, I know it's been awhile for y'all. With everything going on I ended up trapped in Florida for a few months. I've recently gotten home and back to my computer. Imma try to right more, and try to update more regularly. Love y'all hope everyone's staying safe with all this crazy shit happening in the world. As always. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time.**


End file.
